


Sector $

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Kids Next Door Gameverse [38]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Little Witch Academia, One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Rich - Freeform, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 4th story of the Newborn Saga and the 6th Crossover Sector story,Sector $. Carol Masterson, Ciel Phantomhive, Weiss Schnee, Pacifica Northwest, and Prince Raleigh are members of KND Sector $, the wealthiest sector in the Kids Next Door. We've been through this before, one chapter for each member.





	1. Who’s the Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector $ save a party of nobles from a monster!

**Welcome to the 4th story of the Newborn Saga and the 6th Crossover Sector story! This one stars Sector $, the wealthiest sector in the KND! We’re already quite familiar with a few of them.**

****

**_

Chapter $1: Who’s the Leader?

_**

****

**North Pole; Iceberg Gala**

People on the outside viewed the North Pole as nothing more than a frozen wasteland. But those of wealthy, noble classes made better use of it. No, not just Santa Claus.

The Iceberg Gala was a secluded building lodged within a frozen cliffside. The inside was made of the most beautiful and polished ice, with elegantly-crafted ice sculptures and red-curtained tables to contrast the bright blue. The gala was full of people in luxurious uniforms, drinking the rarest wines under the music of violins.

Four people were seated around a table on the highest platform. They were the most esteemed members, the Corporate Presidents For Children’s Entertainment. “Ahh, it’s so much nicer with that Morgan tramp gone.” Mom said with a smile. She was a slender, ancient woman with hair shaped like a heart.

“Language, Mom, please.” said Jacques Schnee. He was a German man with white hair, a mustache, and a white suit, with eyes blue as ice. “But better yet, it’s nice to be able to convene like this again. To think those wretched Kids Next Door shrunk our planets and the whole universe went along with it. The governments are giving them too much power and too much freedom!”

“I agree, Jacques.” said Ted Wassanasong, a bald Laotian man. “Still, I cannot deny that the Kids Next Door saved my life. If nothing else, I can see why people acknowledge them as heroes.”

“They’re anything but heroes.” said Don Quixote Doflamingo, Jr., sipping a pink drink. He was a 14-year-old boy with slanted red sunglasses, blonde hair, and a pink flamingo feather coat. “They only fool their selves into thinking they have a sense of justice.”

“Is that wine you’re drinking?” Ted asked him.

“It’s grape soda, you fool! …Very classy grape soda.”

“Ahem, so, Doflamingo… I hear you recently started a circus troupe?” Jacques asked.

“Oh, yes. I found a group of carnies that were out of work. With my resources, I’ll make them famous the world over. Kids will love them so much, they’ll forget all about that incident with my father and we’ll be back on top again!”

“Hah! On top of my ass.” Mom retorted.

“Language, please!” Jacques pled. “We’re here to welcome new members to the Corporate Presidents. …Ah, and I can see one is here now.”

A 13-year-old boy in blue attire stepped up on the platform. He was skinny and wonderfully proportioned, with blackish-blue smooth hair and a rich blue left eye, while his right was covered by an eyepatch. He was accompanied by a black-haired butler with pale skin. “You are the Earl Phantomhive, correct?”

“Yes. I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, President of the Funtomhive Corporation.” He spoke with a British accent. “This is my butler, Sebastian. I thank you for inviting me.”

“My master asked me to prepare meals to show his thanks.” Sebastian said, passing out plates of delicious foods.

“You didn’t have to go to such lengths, My Lord.” Jacques replied politely. “Oh, where are my manners? Weiss? Whitley?” He called to his children. “Come here, please.”

Weiss had been talking to her friends. She wore a snow-white dress and hair in a ponytail. Her friends decided to accompany her as she walked up on the stage. Her brother, Whitley wore a polite smile, hands behind his back as he was there to join them. “Weiss, dear, who are they?”

“Uh, these are my friends… Father. This is Carol,” a girl in a green dress, puffy blonde hair, and a laptop waved, “Pacifica,” a blonde girl in a purple dress waved, frowning reproachfully, “and Prince Raleigh.” A blonde boy in a blue jacket with gear-shaped cufflinks waved.

“A prince?” Whitley asked, surprised that his sister could make such a friend.

“Yes. Prince of the Azoth Kingdom.” Raleigh confirmed. “I’m from Planet Poké.”

“Never heard of it.”

“No one has.” Ciel remarked. Raleigh huffed with anger.

Doflamingo shot a glare to Carol behind his glasses. She returned the look.

“Children, this young man is Ciel Phantomhive. He is our newest candidate for the Corporate Presidents.”

“Hi, Ciel!” Weiss shook the boy’s hand with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” She winked.

“Weiss, please! Forgive my daughter’s discourteous behavior, My Lord.”

“Oh, calm yourself, will you?” Ciel replied, continuing the handshake. “It’s a simple, friendly greeting, one that I shall return: nice to meet you too, Weiss!” He smiled. Weiss looked to her father with a grin.

Jacques scowled at her. “Yes, well… Your company is quite famous, from what we hear. Children love your products.”

“I know.” Ciel released Weiss’ hand. “As a child myself, I’m quite informed of what other children like. I know just the right flavors for candy, I know how to make toys and games engaging…”

“Yes, my master is very well accomplished for someone so young.” Sebastian said. “Though it also helps to have one _hell_ of a butler.”

“Excuse his arrogance.”

“I apologize, My Lord.”

“SORRY I’M LATE!” called a cackly voice as the doors were kicked open. “’Twas an inevitable fate!”

The kids gasped when they saw who it was. A pair of black boots trekked across the ice, their owner obese and clothed in a black cloak. She was a long-chinned skull in a glass jar, wearing a witch’s hat and a purple scarf. _“Ciel… that’s her, right?”_ Weiss whispered.

“No doubt. Gruntilda Winkybunion.”

The undead witch shoved Raleigh and Pacifica aside as she took her seat at the table. “I am honored you have invited me, to this very exclusive soiree.”

“Hello, Miss Winkiebottom.” Ted greeted. “You hail from Avalar, correct?”

“WINKYBUNION is my name! Magical manufacturing is my game. On Avalar, it’s a big dig. For you all, it’d too be a hot gig.”

“Then you will join us?”

“The Corporate Presidents, oh sure, oh sure! My heart feels aflutter and pure! And it seems you are, so I’m informed, you have a problem with the Kids Next Door. I have a monster I think you’ll adore, to keep this party from being a bore!” She clapped her artificial hands.

 _“HIIIISSSS!”_ A giant seven-headed welding torch monster burst through the doors, breathing blue flames and melting the ice. The nobles screamed and ran to safety.

“HEY! That monster’s ruining the party!” Carol shouted.

“Now, here’s a girl I can get into.” Mom smirked.

“A Hydra Weldar is my beast! Cinders and ashes are his feast!” Gruntilda cheered. “He’ll make ashes out of the KND treehouses, while we’ll be chortling in our fancy blouses!”

“Not if WE can help it!” Weiss skied across the gala and used icebending to refreeze the melted parts of the room. She tossed ice chunks to clog the Weldar’s mouth, then attempted to freeze the main body. However, the beast heated himself up and melted himself free.

“Weiss, how dare you attack Miss Winkybunion’s monster!” Jacques shouted. “Stop what you’re doing and apologize to-”

“Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!” Raleigh tossed a Pokéball and summoned his Pokémon. Magnemite launched steel bombs that latched onto the Weldar and exploded.

By the time the smoke cleared, Weldar realized five Mr. Game-and-Watches were wrapping him up in chains. The 2-D solid holograms had come from Carol’s computer, and the chains originated from devices on Pacifica’s wrists. With swift speed, Ciel Phantomhive ran around and tossed M.A.R.B.L.E.s into Weldar’s seven mouths. With Pacifica’s back to the monster, she pressed a button that tightened the chains and squeezed his seven necks. “Chains of Judgment!”

The M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded, but with the fire unable to escape his mouths, Weldar exploded. Weiss created an ice barrier to contain the flames, and she quickly refroze any melted parts of the floor. “Mission accomplished.” Ciel said. “I think we can go now.”

“GAAAAACK! How could you fools?! Crushing one of my precious tools?!” Gruntilda outraged.

“Lord Phantomhive! Why would you do this?” Jacques questioned.

“First of all, my answer is ‘No,’ I will not be joining the Corporate Presidents. Unlike you, I have absolutely no intention of manipulating children to my whim, least of all turning them against the Kids Next Door.” The other four kids rejoined Ciel with proud smiles. “You see, the Avalaran Kids Next Door sent word to us that Gruntilda had bred a monster and destroyed 12 of their treehouses. They were informed she was asked to join the Corporate Presidents and warned us she was coming to Earth with the monster in tow. It was purely coincidence that I was invited to this shindig, but I used it to my advantage. We have destroyed the monster before it could do any more harm.”

“The… Kids Next Door?!” Jacques was baffled as to why his daughter was with them.

“Figured it out, yet?!” Carol winked. “Your party was saved by Sector $! I am Numbuh $, Carol Masterson!” She showed off her “$” laptop.

“Numbuh Allowance, Weiss Schnee!” Weiss slashed her sword.

“Numbuh Still Counting, Prince Raleigh!” Raleigh twirled a Pokéball.

“Numbuh Spender, Pacifica Northwest!” She retracted her chains.

“And I am the leader: Numbuh Inheritance, Ciel Phantomhive!”

Carol nearly froze in place. Fuming with anger, she shouted at Ciel, “I thought we agreed we hadn’t picked a leader, yet!”

“Can’t you just accept that I am the most qualified?”

“But I founded this sector! I should be the leader!”

“Not to put more fuel on the fire, but I am royalty.” Raleigh said sheepishly.

“Listen to yourselves! Obviously, I should be the leader.” Weiss said. “I am the top of my class.”

“The class of old lady hair, maybe.” Pacifica remarked. “We’re Sector $, so I should be the leader because I use American money.”

“I’m American, too!” Carol argued.

“This was my plan!” Ciel argued.

“I have more experience!” Carol followed.

“I’m a bender and the most combat savvy!” Weiss rebutted.

“My ancestors were pioneers in engineering!” Raleigh stated.

The Corporate Presidents watched awkwardly as the five argued. “Oh… they really are horrid.” Jacques sighed.

 

**I said this before, buuuut… Carol and Doflamingo’s from _One Piece_ , Weiss’ from _RWBY_ , Raleigh’s from _Pokémon_ , Pacifica’s from _Gravity Falls_ , Ciel’s from _Black Butler_ , and Gruntilda’s from _Banjo-Kazooie_! Figure the rest out yourselves. Next time, will we decide who’s the leader? Prob’ly not. Later!**


	2. Carol’s Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Meet Your Heroes Day, Carol is disappointed when she seems to have no fans. However, somebody shares her sentiment.

**So, I just realized this is the 10-year anniversary for _Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S._. I think that calls for a reference!**

****

**_

Chapter €2: Carol’s Fan

_**

****

**Sector $ Treehouse**

Sector $ was stationed in Poshley Heights, a luxurious town in the mountains near Hollywood. It was a mansion with a giant “$” to mark it, and there was a courtyard with a fountain and several umbrella tables. The five operatives were relaxing in a spa room, resting their feet in small tubs with pink bubbly soap and wearing white towels. Sebastian was gingerly washing their hair. “Why do you let your butler in here, anyway?” Weiss asked. “Isn’t the point of treehouses to get away from adults?”

“Would you like him to stop?” Ciel asked.

 _“No.”_ They chorused, enjoying the treatment.

 _“In ongoing news,”_ Melody Jackson spoke on the wall-size TV, _“nearly a week has passed since the dreadful ‘Horrorverse,’ a night that brought us more than we were ready for. Investigations are underway for a supposed assassin group called CP0, as well as the shocking return of Pirate Emperor Big Mom, or should we say her distant ancestor? What does this spell for the Kids Next Door? I tell you one thing: if I was an adult, I would be SMOKING like a bombshell! Imagine that: the Ocean Princess smoking. I got a dead brother and chronic neck pains, I got nothing else to lose!”_

“So, what do you guys think the next catastrophe will be?” Pacifica asked boredly.

“Well, it’s only been our 2nd cursed Halloween, and hopefully villains got the message about destroying the universe.” Carol said. “The moon fell once, our matter almost imploded, Big Mom tried to turn everything into candy… There’s always the chance of a winter apocalypse, I guess.”

_“Anyway, how about some more positive news? Supreme Leader Cheren Uno has announced tomorrow is Meet Your Heroes Day. To celebrate the 23-year anniversary of Nigel Uno saving the universe, and basically starting all the crazy crud we know and love, operatives from the intergalactic Kids Next Doors will be visiting Earth to meet their heroes in our Kids Next Door. Which makes sense, because it’s not like those OTHER KNDs did as much work as WE did, took the risks that we did! So, we BETTER be treated as heroes!”_

Melody received a phone call, so she answered. _“Hello, Cheren. …Tone it down a bit? Sigh, fine.”_ She hung up. _“Ahem, Numbuh 3621 just wanted to remind everyone to be respectful to your guests and set a good example for our organization. Who knows, you might make a few new friends.”_

“This is GREAT!” Carol cheered, kicking her feet up in the air. “I can’t wait to see my intergalactic fanbase!”

“We haven’t even been active too long.” Ciel said.

“You haven’t, but I have! I was a rookie going into more than she bargained for!” She paddled her feet in the tub. “I was up against a Pirate Emperor’s crew, and took a Coin Bomb to the face! But I survived, and from then on, I was BOUND for bigger and better things! I probably inspired tons of rookie operatives, teaching them that no matter who you are or how limited your skillset is, you can do anything!”

“A good leader would have a vast skillset.”

“Not the time, Ciel! Sebastian, send a call for Aeincha from Sector W7! I need to get a hair cut!”

“Then there was no point in washing it?”

“Nnnnope!”

**KND Convention Center**

“Thank you, intergalactic Kids Next Doors, for coming today to Meet Your Heroes!” Cheren announced from the podium. Hundreds of alien ships were hovering around the elevated stadium. “Based on your votes, we’ve gathered the top sectors on the entire planet and more, and they’re ready to meet you! Uh, but it seems we have way more people than I anticipated… I should’ve expected this, given how many planets there are. Uh, if you could hurry up and find your heroes, then please adjourn to a location of your choosing, we can keep things a little less claustrophobic.”

The Convention Center hadn’t been this packed since the Voyage. Not only were there all kinds of aliens, there were just as many humans from foreign worlds. “Wow, it’s him! It really IS him!” a blonde Amazonian beamed, sharing her expression with a group of five.

“You’re totally the real Chris Uno!” a brown-skinned Amazonian said.

“I sure am!” Chris lit a flame in his hand. “The genuine article.”

“Is it true that you got stepped on by Boa Hancock and you were barely injured?!” a purple-haired Amazon said.

“Eh-” Chris flushed. “W-Well… yeah, but…”

“WOOOOOOOOOW!” The giants were in awe.

“Ha ha ha!” Maddy giggled. “Wow, Chris, that’s some fanbase you got.”

Anthony was talking with a trio of Gorons, who were slightly taller than him. “I’m tellin’ you, Brother, he broke Yellow Diamond into pieces and ate the remains!”

“Why would he do that, Brother?! Gems taste disgusting! He was probably granted a feast by the mighty Ores!”

“Heh heh, guys, guys, don’t get the wrong impression.” Anthony chuckled. “Yes, I am pretty strong, but I don’t eat rocks. I eat what humans eat! Meat and fruit and stuff.”

“We heard you were part-Ore!” the third Goron shouted. “And you’ve never eaten a single rock?!”

“Well, I mean, I’m the reincarnation of an Ore, not an actual-”

“COME, Brothers!” The first one grabbed Anthony by the collar. “Let’s give our young Older Brother the feast of a KING!”

“GORO!” The Gorons marched off with Anthony hanging silly.

“Uh-oh…”

“Oh my gosh, it’s really you!!” A red-eyed witch was beaming at Wendy. “The Sky Dragon Wendy Marvell!”

“Ha ha ha! You can just call me Wendy. What’s your name?”

“My name’s Akko; I’m from Sector LN on Avalar. Hmm… this might sound weird, but we heard that you used to have red eyes.”

“Oh, yeah… Ha ha, that’s a long story.” Wendy blushed. “Your eyes are pretty, though.”

“Haha, thanks. So, since you’re an airbender and all… could you give me some tips on broom-riding?”

“Oh, actually, my friend Kiki is WAY better at broom-riding than I am. Would you like to meet her?”

“Okay, sure!”

Vweeb was meeting with a Superbian boy named Minoru Mineta, clothed in a purple skin-tight suit with purple balls on his head. “It really is you: the legendary Vweeb! Are you really a pro with the ladies like you say you are?!”

“You bet I am! I know the inner workings of every girl’s mind. I get them where they’re sensitive and carefully earn their trust, and slowly but surely, they let me in closer.”

“Will you teach me?”

“I’d be glad to!” Vweeb aimed his shrink ray.

“THANK YOU, MASTER VWEEB!”

Melody was kicked back in the stands, sipping soda as she showed no interest in the event. “Excuse me. Are you Melody Jackson?” a croaky voice asked. To her left, a dark-green-haired girl with the posture and costume of a frog was staring at Melody with a still expression.

“Who wants to know?”

“My name’s Tsu. I’m from the Superbia KND. You’re on the KNN News, aren’t you?”

“Hm hm, does your planet actually get our network?”

“No, but we do have YouTube. There’s a lot of funny videos about you getting angry during broadcasts. Ribbit.”

“Oh…”

“To be honest, I thought it was kinda cool. Speaking your mind like that. …You wanna go somewhere and talk about what’s bugging you?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

Sector SA were casually exploring the center, curious if anyone would recognize them. “I’m sure Morgiana has to have a few fans.” Goombella said. “I mean, if I wasn’t in a team with her, I’d probably idolize her like a movie star.”

“Really?” Morgiana asked.

“Sure, Morgi! You’re pretty awesome!”

“Heh heh… Thank you.” She blushed.

A pair of eyes glared at them from the darkness of a closet. They watched for a moment before flying out and grabbing Nagisa by the shoulders, holding a long fingernail to his neck. “Assassins 101: always keep your back-”

Morgiana KICKED the person in the head and smashed him through the wall. “Hehehe. ’Guess you got me there.” The boy sat up and rubbed his head sheepishly. He had messy silver hair, blue eyes, a white T-shirt over a blue long-sleeve, dim purple shorts, and purple shoes.

“Who are you?” Morgiana asked threateningly as he helped himself out.

“My name’s Killua, from the Hyrule KND. I came here to meet Nagisa.”

“Me?” Nagisa asked, blushing. “Heheh! I’m flattered.”

“The assassin that doesn’t kill, huh? You know, I’m a pretty good spy up where I’m from, but some people are saying you were Earth’s best. You mind if you give me some pointers?”

“Sure! In fact…” Nagisa smirked. “How about we play a game?” Narrowing his eyes, he slowly drew his rubber knife. “Who can assassinate more operatives by the end of the day?”

“You’re on!” Killua’s eyes became that of a predator.

Sector $ had set up their own stage outside, exclusively for Carol. Her teammates were holding up signs that read, ‘Fought the Big Mom Pirates!’, ‘Rookie Operative who Reached the Top,’ ‘Totally Relatable,’ and ‘Filthy Rich!’ “Raise them high, team! Make sure they have no trouble finding their hero!”

“Even _I’m_ not this arrogant.” Ciel said. “No one likes a person who basks in their fame before they even receive it.”

“You’re just jealous, Ciel! Because any moment now, former rookies will be head over heels for me!”

About 10 minutes passed. They saw Jinta Hanakari hook up with a Superbian named Kirishima, who looked just like Jinta with spikier red hair, and could harden his body like stone. Morgiana met a couple Pearls from the Gem KND. Emily Garley met with a blonde Avalaran witch with glasses named Lotte, and Lola Stork got with a goth, pale witch named Sucy. Yuzu Kurosaki got with Koko, a Sheikah girl whom she met during Field Day. Mary Goldenweek quickly found a friend in Penny from Mechanos, Maddy met a Mobian rabbit girl, and Cheren got with a Superbian named Izuku.

Twenty minutes passed and Carol’s teammates were exhausted on the ground. Her limbs hung over the edge of her platform as Carol lay. “Carol, I don’t think anybody’s coming.” Pacifica said.

“What a waste of our time.” Ciel got up and walked away. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” The others sans Carol followed him.

“Siiiiigh… Nobody admires me.”

She heard a pair of footsteps walk up. “I admire you.”

Carol gasped ecstatically and scrambled to her feet, whipping around. “Huh?” Her beaming expression turned to confusion: she had been greeted by a girl in a sky-blue hoodie and whitish-blonde hair. “Aranea? But aren’t you in Sector W?”

“Yeah, I am in Sector W. The 3rd most famous sector. I’ve been standing around for 20 minutes and nobody recognized me. Sally got a fan, so why not me? Then I saw you over here and I figured, why not give you some admiration? After all, us unnoticed operatives gotta stick together.”

“Ha ha ha! Well, I was planning to spend the day with my potential fans, but if I don’t have anyone else… let’s go do something! You ever been to Kids’ Vegas?”

“There’s a first time for everything!”

**Kids’ Vegas**

Kids’ Vegas was a town commonly visited by kids during summer break, though it was a hot spot for both rich kids and delinquents who skipped school. Carol and Aranea visited a Yipper Card Casino, where the latter proved to be a skilled gambler. She won 3-in-a-row bananas on the slot machines, scored a white ‘No Homework for a Week!’ on the roulette wheel, and won 10 rare Yipper Cards while playing ‘Flapjack.’ Afterwards, they bought some cotton candy and went for a stroll in the town.

“I don’t know anyone who’s been this lucky in Kids’ Vegas!” Carol said.

“Well, I did learn Observation Haki during the Voyage. Glad to see it paid off.”

“Oh, you did?”

“Yep. Not that anyone cares. I mean, I never did anything special like my teammates. Remember when Anthony couldn’t earthbend worth a dime? Well, now he’s breaking diamonds and unbreakable stones! Remember when Fybi was all soft and gentle like, ‘Ay me, how I love to fly in the clouds, and how saddened I was when mine wings were burned, BUT ALAS, I hath the magic of yonder goddess to help me, and now I canst shoot lightning, how lucky I am to be a Chosen One!’ And don’t even get me STARTED on Michelle and Harvey!”

“I can understand how you feel. When I joined Sector V on the Candied Adventure, I felt like extra baggage the whole time. I only brought down one of their officers thanks to Dillon’s help.”

“Is that why you decided to form your own sector?”

“No, I mostly formed it because I didn’t wanna replace Vanellope. And deep down, I felt like I was too inexperienced for them. So, I wanted to form a sector for rich kids, because I felt like I could connect with them better.”

“Hm hm, don’t wanna be seen with the underclass?”

“I-It’s not like that! It’s just that… I felt like other rich kids would have a better chance at understanding.”

“Hm hm, well I think I understand, too. I just don’t think my sector needs me, anymore. I tried to keep up with them. I learned Observation Haki, Fybi taught me piloting, and look how high I can jump!” She leapt at least seven feet in the air.

“With legs like that, it probably hurts to jump on enemies!”

“Not as much as I would like. Before this, my only defining skill was dodging enemies because I’m so short. I wonder how they would feel about me transferring sectors…”

“Well, if anything, I think you should talk with them about how you feel first. Did you?”

“I did briefly… but we were in the middle of an infiltration, so I guess it was the wrong time…”

“Then you should talk to them again; hopefully without interruptions. Then you can decide if you wanna move sectors.”

“I guess so… Oh, but I almost forgot: the entire point of us hanging out is to get to know my hero.” Aranea smiled. “So, tell me more about how you joined the KND.”

“Oh, that’s a funny story! It all started when I thought I found a Minish in my front yard! But it turned out…”

 **Meanwhile, with Killua and Nagisa’s thing** (Play “The Friendship Song” from _Family Guy_!)

Jinta had just scored his 10th victory against Kirishima via arm-wrestling. “You know what, using Haki to beat me is cheating!”

“Using rock powers to try and win is cheating, too!”

“I haven’t even had a chance to use my-” A bullet whizzed into his mouth, and Kirishima fell.

“Kirishima!” Jinta worriedly whipped around to find out who shot him, but he was stabbed in the shoulder by a silver-haired boy. Ketchup dripped down his body as he fell beside his friend.

Killua and Nagisa viewed down at their victims and pulled off their mouth masks. “Hehehe! The Sheikah costume looks good on you.” Killua told him.

“Thanks! So, who should we get next?”

Yuzu and Koko were preparing dishes in Sector JP’s kitchen. When Koko was told to get some ketchup from the ceiling cabinet, the Sheikah had to use a stepladder. The second she opened it, a blue-haired Sheikah appeared to be perched inside it, and he sliced Koko before she had a chance to question it.

“Hm?” Yuzu heard her fall and saw the mess on her face. “Oh, dear. Did Jinta leave the ketchup bottle open again? Here, let me clean that-” Killua jumped out from under the sink and stabbed her in the neck. With that, they decided to try some of the dishes they had cooked.

Sector MG had taken Akko to Windy Valley, where she and Kiki were riding their broomsticks over a chasm with an updraft. “Think you’re ready to move out of the draft?” Kiki asked.

“Not yet. It’s not staying balanced.”

“What I like to do is talk to my broom like it were a horse. Let it know how you feel and tell it it’s doing a good job.”

“I ALREADY do that, it doesn’t work!”

Nagisa and Killua were flying overhead in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and they dove out and descended like comets. During this time, they whipped out guns and fired downward, knocking out Romeo, Philip, Oliver, Wendy, and Hat Kid with Antikill bullets. “Good-bye, cruel world!” yelled Hat Kid, her tongue hanging out. Nagisa’s sights were set on the broom-riders, grabbing his two knives and doing a flip as he fell perfectly between them and SLICED them in the necks.

Nagisa was saved by the updraft, and Killua was soon to float with him alongside Kiki and Akko’s “dead” bodies. “You know, I couldn’t actually tell whose bullets hit who.” Killua said.

“Yeah, we could’ve planned this better.” Nagisa said sheepishly.

Their next destination was Sector J, where Melody and Tsu were standing in a pool. “Like, no one even seems to CARE that he’s gone!” Melody shouted. “I mean, I GET that saving the universe was top priority, and yes we did have a funeral for everyone afterward, but once THAT was done, it was PARTY PARTY PARTY. Don’t they get that SOME of us need to cool down? I’m surprised Suki is still skiing around like she owns the world.”

“I think you have every right to be upset. If I ever lost anyone, I would probably cry about it for weeks.” Tsu replied. “Just let your feelings out and eventually, you’ll feel better. I’ll keep listening to you if you want.”

“Hm hm. Thanks, Tsu.”

As they spoke, Vweeb and Minoru were hiding behind the pole of one of the chairs. That chair and the one beside it had two sunbathing girls. “Yeah, Danny was a good friend of mine, too. So, comforting his sister should be easy. Watch and learn how it’s done, Mini.”

“I’m right behind you, Master Vweeb~!” Minoru followed him with the most excited expression.

The two girls that were on the chairs stood up and glared down at the duo. They were actually Killua and Nagisa, disguised in one-piece swimsuits. They quickly jabbed their knives at the tinies and knocked them out. “What about those two?” Killua asked, pointing at Mel and Tsu.

“Nah, let’s leave Mel alone. She’s been going through some trouble.”

The Gorons brought Anthony to Hawaii, where they had Tom Taylor use his lavabending to heat up a rock roast, which looked like a steak, except made of rock with lava inside. The Gorons plopped the roast on a plate in front of Anthony, who was sweating both from the heat and anxiety. “We heard the mighty Ores could devour entire volcanoes! Eating a rock roast should be like eating candy!”

“Uhhh… Guys, this is great and all, but I had a big breakfast.”

“NO BREAKFAST IS TOO BIG FOR AN ORE!” they shouted. But in a second, they were each thwacked in the back of the head, falling unconscious. Before Anthony could question it, Nagisa burst out of the sand behind him and sliced his neck.

“So, you can use Haki, huh?” Nagisa noticed. “You’re better than I thought you were.”

At Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends, Mary and Penny were drawing on the walls with crayon. “Mary, isn’t it considered illegal by human authorities to color on non-paper materials?”

“But my friend Bloo says that paper comes from trees, and trees are used to make houses, and therefore we can color on houses!”

“Wow, that does make sense!”

Nagisa snuck up and cut Mary’s neck, knocking her out, then he tried to stab Penny, but his knife bent against the robot’s head. He and Penny were both confused, for different reasons, but Killua quickly zapped her with a shock rod and knocked her out.

Next, they snuck into Emily’s laboratory, where she and Lotte were fighting over the latter’s wand. “Please, let go of it, Emily!”

“No! Now is my chance to see the inner workings of a wand and put an end to this ‘magic’ nonsense!”

The two hunters crept up behind the tugging girls. Emily and Lotte looked like mirror opposites, except one had a white labcoat and the other had a blue witch robe. _“Nnnn…YAH!”_ They pulled their selves into each other, their heads colliding as they knocked each other out. The assassins shrugged.

At Lola’s house, the vampire was happily sucking blood from Sucy’s arm, the pink-haired witch looking equally happy. Using Shave, Nagisa pulled Sucy away and quickly replaced her arm with his knife for Lola to suck on, and she was KO’ed by the Antikill. He was about to cut Sucy, but the witch gave him her own knife and asked him to carve out her heart. Nagisa shook his head and KO’ed her with the rubber knife.

At Sector W7’s treehouse, Aeincha was hugging a bright yellow, fluffy bed. “Ahhhh. Carol’s hair has such a beautiful, otherworldly softness. Can you really call me crazy for making a bed out of the wads I collected from her?”

“Uhhh… yes?” said one of her Minish fans, the others looking awkwardly.

Nagisa flicked an Antikill bullet at Gonbe, one at Aeincha, then rushed up to the Minish to press them against the bullets to knock them out. After Nagisa left, Gonbe peeked his eye open, pulling off his hood as Roger had a smoke.

“Okay, which pair should we hunt next?” Killua asked, looking at a list. “Maddy and Julie?”

“No way, Maddy’s a Haki Master, she’ll cream us. …Oh, but these two should be easy.” Nagisa pointed at Carol and Aranea’s names.

**Kids’ Vegas**

Twilight had descended as Carol and Aranea were overlooking the colorful town from a Ferris wheel. “I remember when I brought Maseyfairy here.” Carol hugged the air. “It was so one-sidedly romantic…”

“Hee hee hee! Well, it’s fair to say he’s probably going to marry Sheila one day.”

“I know he is. To be honest, I’m mostly just teasing him when I get all romantic. I liked him at first, but… that was a long time ago.” Carol turned and sat on her knees, staring behind her seat with her head propped on her arms. “You know, Aranea, you may not have superpowers like your friends, but you’re way better than how I used to be. Before the KND, all I cared about was money and having everything I want. When I look back on that part of me, I can only feel ashamed.”

“Nobody has a past that they’re proud of. But that’s what _The Lion King_ teaches us: learn from your past!” Aranea raised two fingers. “If I could change any part of my past, it would be… well, I guess making fun of Anthony as much as I did.”

“I thought Anthony liked to pick on you?”

“That’s only because he was sensitive. I feel like if I tried to be more friendly to him, we would’ve gotten along better, then I wouldn’t feel… so… humiliated… that he’s a master earthbender, and I’m just… the side girl.” She had trouble getting the words out. “He was an arrogant jerk, no doubt, and I hated that he was our leader, but… he proved himself, so I can’t argue with that.”

“Do you think he would still feel that way if you told him this?”

Aranea thought back to what she said before. “Honestly… maybe not.”

The Ferris wheel let them off, and the city’s lights blotted out what little orange remained in the sky. “Well, Meet Your Heroes Day is probably about finished.” Carol figured. “Good thing neither of us are from other planets-” (Play “Yiga Battle” from _Breath of the Wild_!)

“CAROL, DUCK!” Aranea grabbed and pulled her down just as a bullet whizzed over their heads. They got up and faced in that direction on high alert. A blue-haired assassin rushed out with twin knives, but the girls jumped apart before they could strike. A white-haired assassin came riding on a skateboard, shooting at Nea as she nimbly dodged the bullets.

Nea stomped the front of the skateboard to fling him overhead, but the boy drew his knives and landed on his feet, running to slice at Nea, who saw his every move and dodged them. She whipped out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and shot him in the face, leaving a bruise as she jumped away. “Nea!” Carol leapt over to her, quickly typing on her laptop. “Mr. Game-and-Wall!” A wall of Game-and-Watches materialized around them.

The assassins exchanged glances and tried to break through the shield, but the 2-D Programs kept them back with flamethrowers. Aranea grabbed her Infi-Cube and drew a jetpack from it, placing it on and grabbing onto Carol. The Programs derezzed as they took off across the city. The assassins nodded, and the white-haired one changed his skateboard to a hoverboard, while the blue-haired one began jumping in the air.

“Nea, they’re right behind us!” Carol shouted.

“Darn these two! Can you do something?”

“I’ll try. Computer, Voice Mode!” A microphone icon appeared on her screen. “Drop Para-Watches!” A parachute Game-and-Watch jumped out, floating in the assassins’ path as it tried to hit them with a hammer (and held up a “5”), only for the blue-haired to knock him away. Carol dropped another one, and he had a “3”, but the white-haired knocked it away. Carol dropped a third one, and this one had a “9”, making a loud ringing sound as it wacked the white-haired and sent him plummeting to the ground.

“Killua!” Nagisa shouted, dropping down to aid him.

“What should we do, should we keep flying?!” Aranea asked.

“I think we should try to get them now before they escape and try to kill us again later!”

“Fine, but I’m calling for backup.” Nea made a U-turn and held up her wristwatch. “Anthony, Fybi, guys, this is Aranea! I’m in danger! Guys, hello? Answer me!”

“YA!” Carol yelped when a bullet shot past her leg from below. The two flew down and studied the assassins from a safe height.

“Who are you people?! Why are you trying to kill us?!” Nea shouted.

“Wait a second! Are you two CP0 agents?!” Carol questioned. _What if they know I posted their existence on the Internet?_

“Our identities don’t matter!” Nagisa said in a disguised accent. “Our mission is to annihilate the Kids Next Door! Your friends will not help you, for they could not even help themselves!” He reached into an Infi-Cube and pulled out an unconscious Anthony, while Killua held up Fybi.

Aranea gasped, emotions swirling in her heart. Her friends had red liquid dripping from their necks. Nea flew to set Carol on a roof, then she began zooming around the assassins like a firework attached to a post. The duo kept their eyes sharp, expecting her to strike at any second. Aranea made the quickest tight turn imaginable, and they had less than a second to swing their knives, but Aranea positioned her hands to snatch the Infi-Cubes and dodged the knives.

“Sigh, this is gonna ruin my resolution.” Carol said, typing another code. A Game-and-Watch Rocket materialized, blasting off to the sky, then returning to the earth at barreling speed, its destination the two assassins. “You’ll never hurt our friends AGAIN!”

“NO, WAIT!” Nagisa ripped off his mask. “It’s me, Nagisa, from Sector SA!” (End song.)

Carol immediately clicked Pause. “NAGISA?!”

Aranea’s mouth dropped. Her raging feelings were gone just like that, for she was aware Nagisa would never kill.

“. . . . . .” Carol clicked Unpause. “Meh.”

The rocket crashed and crushed them.

**KND Convention Center**

“I can’t BELIEVE you two!” Cheren shouted at Nagisa and Killua, who were tied upside-down to standing logs. Morgiana, Index, and Goombella were glaring at their friend reprovingly. “Do you know how hard it was to find a convenient date for all these planets?! We’re lucky it was in November just so we can celebrate this anniversary!”

“What do you have to say for yourself, Nagisa?!” Index shouted.

“I was, uh… training my fan?” Nagisa said, blood rushing to his head.

“H’OMP!” Index bit him in the head, and Morgiana kicked him in the stomach.

“Hehe, you’re a real ladies’ man!” Killua laughed. Morgiana shot him a death glare and KICKED him in the crotch. “UUUUUOOOOOHHH!”

“Sigh…” Cheren walked up to the podium. “Intergalactic Kids Next Doors, we sincerely apologize for these unexpected events. Regardless, I hope everyone had a good time and that everyone was able to make some new friends. The day may be over, but we hope you will continue to keep in touch.”

“Mary, thanks to you, I learned that papers aren’t the only things that deserve color!” Penny said cheerfully. “When I get home, I’m going to color ALL the buildings on Mechanos!”

“Thanks again for talking with me, Tsu.” Melody said. “I never thought a frog girl would be such a good listener.”

“Ribbit. I get that a lot.” Tsu blushed.

“I’m sorry I tried to dissect your wand, Lotte.” Emily said, her glasses broken.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I broke your glasses, Emily.” Lotte returned, her glasses also broken.

“Why don’t you restore them with your ‘magic’?”

“Because I thought it would be offensive to a brilliant scientist like yourself!”

_“Hehehehehe!”_

“Can I see you again, Master Vweeb?!” Minoru pled.

“Sure! You free on Saturdays?”

“YOU KNOW I AM!!”

Cheren shook hands with Deku, Koko and Yuzu exchanged a bow, and everyone else said their farewells as well. Killua’s sector dragged him away. “See you later, Chrisyyyy!” The Amazons wiggled their fingers, leaving a beaten and lipstick-covered Chris on the ground.

Sector $ were in the stands behind Carol and Aranea. “Aranea, the most important thing I learned on the Candied Adventure is not to compare myself to people who are better or stronger than me. I had to find what I was good at and how I could help my friends. But someday, there might come a time when your team’s gonna need you. And they’ll be thankful you’re a part of their sector.”

“Heh heh. …I guess I could stay in Sector W for a little bit longer. I’ll still talk to them, but I think we can come to an understand-”

“Hey, Nea! Wanna have a bite of this Hyrule Burger?” Anthony was munching one himself, holding an extra one to Nea.

“Oh, sure, Anthony!” Aranea took it and bit. “OUCH!” She nearly broke her teeth. “WHAT IS THIS, ROCK?!”

“It sure is!” He opened the brown stone bun and revealed the rock patty with Goron Spice. “It’s better than I thought it was! Haha! TOLD you she’d fall for it, guys!”

“GOROOOOO!” the Gorons cheered.

“Ugh… Maybe.” Nea sighed in aggravation. “Later, Carol.” She joined her leader as they left.

Meanwhile, Killua’s friends had untied him as they were preparing to take off. “So, what was Nagisa like, Kill?”

“He was more impressive than I thought he was.” Killua looked at his hand and extended his nails. “But not quite good enough. Lucci doesn’t have anything to worry about… yet.”

 

**Introducing a bunch of crossovers that may or may not have roles later FOR THE WIIIIN! Killua is from _Hunter X Hunter_ , and I’ll let you sort out the other references. ;P The next chapter will be about Pacifica. Farewell!**


	3. Judgment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica Northwest is angered at hearing a bunch of criminals are being released from GUN H.Q. and seeks to do something about it.

**It took a LONG time to think of a plot for this chapter. Why is it that almost every 3rd chapter of these stories ends up being the black sheep?**

****

**_

Chapter 3¢: Judgment Day

_**

****

**Midway Gala; three years ago**

“I’m glad you weren’t there to see it, Mr. Schnee.” Preston Northwest said to his fellow noble. “Commonfolk touching my floor like…like house pets coming in from the rain!”

“Ho ho ho! If you want house pets, try dealing with the Mobians!” Jacques said. “A disgusting bunch, the lot of them. And they have the gall to mate with… _humans_ …”

Pacifica quickly grew bored of the conversation and went to explore the party. She overheard the conversations of other nobles. “Sometimes, I sneak downstairs and set the Minish sleeping quarters on fire.” Doffy Jr. whispered with a snicker. “The guards just think they committed suicide!”

“It’s the easiest scam ever!” said a loud man with only three strands of hair on his head. “Just cut down the trees, paint ’em gold, and BOOM! You’re filthy rich! People will fall for anything! They’re suckers!”

_That’s how the world works: people lying and cheating to get where they are. That’s how most of those nobles got so rich. But inside, they’re criminals. Criminals that were above the law and were legally immune. Including my own family. That’s why I decided to join the Kids Next Door, to be able to fight those criminals._

Pacifica fixed on a pair of metal cuffs with five turrets. She flicked them forward and fired chains that wrapped around Killer Moth and Tubbimura, then she pressed a button to squeeze the villains.

_Raleigh created these for me using GKND technology. I call them the Chains of Judgment. They look small, but they can conjure endless solid energy chains. I use them to bind villains and punish them for their crimes!_

**Gravity Falls; current time**

“But that’s pretty much what they are.” Pacifica said to Dipper Pines as they waited in line at an ice cream stand. “A weapon to catch bad guys.”

“Heh heh heh! And here I thought they were a magical spirit weapon or something.” Dipper laughed.

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?” Pacifica bought two glass bowls of Flavor Mountain ice cream and gave one to Dipper. “Still, it feels kind of pointless if villains just keep escaping from prison. What is with the security at Arctic Base, anyway?”

“Well, sometimes they bribe the security operatives, other times they break through the ice and brave through the freezing waters.” They took their seat at an outdoor table. “Heh heh, it’s a wonder they’ve gotten stronger. I honestly think it’s better to let GUN handle most of the prisoners.”

“Yeah, but didn’t they let Doflamingo go?”

“Probably because he was a noble. But for the most part, they got decent security.”

 _“Good morning, Time Zone, and thank you for tuning in to Channel 10 News!”_ There was a small TV in the ice cream stand, hooked up to megaphones to amplify Eva Jackson’s voice around town. _“Our top story today, the officers at G.U.N. have decided to release notorious criminal, John C. Fright, a.k.a. Affright.”_

Pacifica spat a glob of ice cream out at Dipper. “WHAT?! ?”

“It never gets old…” Dipper sighed, wiping himself off.

 _“Yes, I hope all of you are as flabbergasted as I am. Despite the horrid amount of chaos he caused on Halloween Night, G.U.N. Doctor Agna has declared him mentally fit to reenter society again. We now go to a recording of Dr. Agna himself.”_ Pacifica pulled out her phone to watch the news directly, Dipper looking over her shoulder.

Dr. Agna was an ancient man with a white beard, a wrinkled bald head, and a white labcoat. _“Mr. Fright has suffered terrible amnesia from the incident, and has lost all criminal motives he might have had. We will provide him with a new living quarters and enough money for him to make a new start.”_

 _“And as if the bullcrap couldn’t get more real, President Jessie signed his official seal of approval. John Fright will be freed just like fellow notorious criminals, the former Big Mom Pirates and CP10 agents. So, since we’re just getting away with crimes now, I’m gonna enjoy a smoke.”_ Eva lit up a cigarette.

“She’s setting a bad example for her daughter.” Dipper said. “Huh? Pacifica, where you going?” His friend began walking away in anger.

“To get to the bottom of this! Starting from the top.”

**Iceberg Gala**

The Corporate Presidents had met up again, and with the diner free of other nobles, the five could talk in private. “Gruntilda, I am truly sorry for my daughter’s actions the other day.” Jacques Schnee said. “I swear, I had no idea she was a part of those… hooligans!…”

“Hooligans, schmooligans, I don’t care! No matter who, children are nightmares.”

“So, let’s get to the main issue: how to deal with those pests?” Mom said. “’Cause if you haven’t noticed, we’re smack at the bottom of the food chain!”

“I hate to say it, but she’s right.” Doflamingo, Jr. said. “This universe is ruled by Three Great Powers, as it has been for ages. There are the World Governments, run by kings, rulers, and us Corporate Presidents. There is the Criminal Underworld, run primarily by the Pirate Emperors. Then, there are the Kids Next Doors, all interconnected via the Galactic Kids Next Door. And because of everything that’s happened, many of the planets’ governments are weighing in favor of the KND. We’re the only ones against it.”

“And worse, they’re not the only ones.” Jacques said. “As you know, the pirates seem to think they have their own form of law, and part of that law reads that there must always be Four Emperors. For 20 years, there had been three since Davy Jones’ defeat, and with Big Mom out of the picture, there were two. That unbalance had lasted for too long. So, it’s no surprise that the revived Sherry Linlin would reclaim her ancient title. And, as for the Fourth Emperor… not much can be said.”

He switched on a large TV, displaying dark images of the Four Emperors. Mandy’s deadly glare shone on her form, King K. Rool’s golden belly took up most of his screen, Sherry Linlin displayed a wide, hungry grin, while the fourth picture displayed an impish figure with one yellow eye and pirate hat. “All we know is that his name is Skaios, and that he is an airbender. This pirate was reported to have caused massive damage on hundreds of planets. They have decided he is the perfect candidate for an Emperor.”

“But if the Four Emperors prove to be a real significant threat, the Kids Next Door will most likely challenge them.” Ted Wassanasong inferred. “Perhaps we could let them destroy each other?”

“That is a chance I will not take!” Grunty argued. “Jacques, a word with you I would like to make.”

She led the Schnee president away from their colleagues. “Jacques, I’ll just cut to the chase: I know you have an advantage in this race. You wish not for the others to know, the secret to your success, oh ho.”

“You… What are you talking about, Gruntilda?”

“Eee hee hee hee. You want me to forgive your little Schnee? Then take me to your factory, so I can see.”

**The White House**

Sector $ landed at the base of the White House stairs, Pacifica leading the team as they marched to the front doors, guarded by two guards. “Hold up there, kids! Where do you think you’re goin’?!”

“We’re Kids Next Door operatives and we need to speak with the president.” Pacifica answered.

“We can’t just let any operative in here.”

“We’re also rich nobles.” Carol said.

“I’m a prince.” Raleigh commented.

“I brought this non-infringing Phantomhive SpongeJoe toy for him.” Ciel held up a Spongebob ripoff with an eyepatch, cane, pipe, and top-hat.

“Uh, well… Sigh, go on in.” The guards gave in and stepped aside. “Darn rich kids.”

The five made their way to the president’s office, approaching the 10-year-old Indian boy that had earned the title three years ago. “Dammit, can’t anyone see I’m trying to do homework?” Jessie asked angrily. “Wait, you’re not…”

“We’re from Sector $ and we need to talk to you.” Pacifica began. “President Jessie, why did you sign off on Affright’s freedom?! It’s barely been more than a week since the Horrorverse!”

“Stop yelling, okay?! Sigh, my head feels like mush lately. I know Affright caused a lot of sh** on Halloween, but this voice in my head kept saying to let him go.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! If you just let criminals go on an impulse, you’re only putting more people in danger!”

“Yeah, Jessie!” Carol agreed. “We thought you were smarter than all the other presidents, but if you’re doing THIS, maybe you need to step down.”

“Uhhhh…” Jessie passed out on the desk.

“I didn’t mean LIE down!”

“Wait, look.” Ciel noticed what seemed like a bug fly out of Jessie’s ear. In a flash, it grew to the size of a human man with silver hair, a red eye, and a dark cloak.

The kids gasped and stepped back. “Y-Y-You’re… Lord Vaati!” Weiss stuttered.

“Please, don’t get the wrong idea, kids!” Vaati said with a blush. “Yes, I have been manipulating Jessie into releasing criminals. I had Dr. Agna infiltrate GUN to study the prisoners, and many of them have abandoned their evil intentions. Of course, the law wouldn’t permit them to leave, so I had to speed the process up. Give them the freedom they deserve.”

“How do you know they aren’t just deceiving you?” asked Pacifica.

“Believe me, Dr. Agna can see through any lie. You don’t need to worry about these villains causing trouble again.”

“Or maybe YOU’RE the reason the KND keeps HAVING trouble! You’re just like my parents and ALL those rich adults, using whatever power they have to get what they want, even if it means hurting others!”

“I am NOTHING like them! My wish is only to help people who want a second chance! I want to give them the chance to be something better, but they need the freedom to do so! Besides, according to my recollection, none of the prisoners I’ve released have done any sort of harm to anyone.”

 _“President Jessie, a little girl with a mustache is attacking the White House! She’s painting goop everywhere! Should we call GUN or the KND?!”_ a nasally voice from the phone speaker shouted.

Vaati flushed. “Er, except for her. But I’ve been working on that. Ahem, excuse me.” He turned into a gust of wind and blew out of the office.

Carol smiled and pulled out a tape-recorder. “See guys, I knew turning this on before walking in would come in handy. Let’s get out of here and show Cheren.”

“That can wait. I’m not buying any of this crud. Come on, team!” Pacifica began to march out. “We’re gonna clean up their mess and put all these criminals back where they belong!”

“It sounds more fun than holding a sign up for Carol, at least.” Raleigh remarked.

**Roguetown, Oregon**

“Legally acquired goods! Get your legally acquired goods right here!” Nickel Joe was yelling into a megaphone, riding a basket in a Fat Jack balloon. “Guitars, VCR players, a bunch-a things no one uses anymore, but they still hold classic value! Hey, I got a ton of old Steamboat Willy tapes!”

Sector $ were among the Mushroomian townspeople, staring curiously up at them. “Not those guys again!” Carol huffed.

“Let’s see, a team of criminals floating around in a balloon.” Raleigh thought aloud, drawing his Pokéball. “I think I know how to handle this.”

“Do it, Raleigh!” ordered Pacifica.

“Magnemite, use Thunder Shock!” (“Magnemite!”) The Pokémon followed its order the second it was released.

“AAAAAAAAHHH!” Nickel Joe cried in pain, while Fat Jack gave a more exhausted wail. A hole was pricked into the balloon’s body and they zoomed around the sky before crashing down.

Joe scrambled to lift Jack off him, but he was quickly wrapped up in Pacifica’s chains and squeezed. “It’s back to jail with you, Joe!”

“You got the wrong guy! I ain’t Joe, I’m Slim, Trader Slim! Come on, tell ’em, Carol! Remember me, I’m Nickel Joe from- oh, dang it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

**Fizz’s Fizzy Soda**

In the Fizzy Soda factory, Lime Rickey was among the other workers screwing bottle caps onto soda bottles as they moved down a treadmill. Weiss Schnee was hiding under the treadmill, sticking her finger up to freeze one of the bottles. When it came up to Rickey, it exploded, covering him in cold soda, and Weiss proceeded to freeze him entirely.

Leslie Meijer worked in this same factory as a receptionist. She returned to her desk with some coffee and sat down— _Pooooot!_ She felt something underneath and got up, thinking it might be a whoopee cushion. However, it was actually a Slurpuff, emitting a pink gas that seeped into Leslie’s nose and put her to sleep.

**L.A. Spa Resort**

Girls were lain on massaging tables and receiving well-deserved treatment after a hard day’s work. Megan Parker’s massager was a muscular man with black hair and a charming smile. As soon as Megan settled on the table, Sebastian raised his hand and CHOPPED down on Megan’s back, knocking her out.

A clown was entertaining children at a backyard party, but chaos ensued when Game-and-Watches jumped in and fired 2-D flamethrowers. They did no real harm, but they convinced the kids to panic and run, leaving the Programs to seize the clown.

A red-haired lifeguard was taking part in a game of volleyball with some kids. Suddenly, the pool was frozen, and Weiss carved out his frozen body and took him away, leaving the other pool-goers frozen.

Former Big Mom Pirate Bobbin was selling bobble heads at Chuck E. Cheddar’s, wobbling his own head along with them. Ciel crept up behind him, looking curiously between him and the toys. Ciel kicked and shook the shelves to make the bobble heads shake faster, and this caused Bobbin to shake faster before eventually becoming dizzy and passing out.

**Arctic Base**

Sector $ flew to Arctic Prison real quick to toss the former villains into a cell. “Sweet! Over 30 escaped convicts collected!” Pacifica said proudly. “Who’s next on the list, Carol?”

“Big Mom Pirates’ Pekoms Lionheart was also released from GUN,” Carol read from their private files, “and that he returned to his homeworld, Mobius.”

“Then our next stop is Mobius! Let’s go!”

“Are you crazy?” Weiss asked. “You don’t seriously want to go all the way to Mobius just to catch this guy. We don’t even know where on Mobius he lives; I mean, he could’ve been arrested there, too!”

“There they are, Sir.” Hearing Marcus’s voice, they looked down the passage to see the Drill Sergeant along with Cheren Uno.

“Perfect. I’ll take it from here, Marcus.” Cheren approached the team. “Sector $, Marcus tells me you’ve been bringing in hordes of villains. But I nor anyone at Global Command recall assigning you any missions to capture these people.”

“We can explain, Cheren.” Pacifica said. “Lord Vaati was manipulating the president and GUN into releasing these criminals.”

“It’s true.” Carol nodded. “I have it on a tape-recorder.”

“And I have a list of complaints.” Cheren grabbed a long list from his pocket and gave it to Pacifica. The team skimmed it and read things like, ‘Kids Next Door ruined my son’s birthday party!,’ ‘Froze the pool and kids are sick,’ ‘They attacked my husband at work,’ ‘Spa Center is disgraced,’ ‘Broke my uncle’s leg and kidnapped him,’ among many others. “And that was just me scrambling to write them all down. According to these people, none of these villains were doing anything wrong when you attacked them.”

“For your information, that lifeguard used to have a secret dungeon where he brought kidnapped children!” Pacifica pointed at the ashamed lifeguard. “That clown used to make explosive balloons that blew up parade floats, and don’t get me STARTED on what THAT guy used to do!” She pointed at an ordinary-looking man with a casual smile.

“Five years ago, I choked two million frogs.” the man said. “Now, I work at a pizza place.”

“Pacifica, my point is that you attacked these people without any orders or physical evidence that they were causing harm at the given time. If you uncovered political corruption on Lord Vaati’s part, then I commend you for that, but you should’ve told me about that before going on this little hunt!”

“Cheren, some of these guys were major threats to the Kids Next Door! If we let them go free, they would’ve attacked us when we least expected! It doesn’t matter if they weren’t doing anything at the moment, because the fact is they would have done something, so it’s better we catch them early than later. If those people are mad at us for crashing their parties, then fine, we’ll pay them compensation later. But for right now, we have one more criminal to recapture.” Pacifica bypassed the Supreme Leader, her team shortly joining. “Time to pay a visit to GUN, team.”

“I loved the way their eyes inflated when I squeezed them.” said the same guy from before. “I am very ashamed of that twisted nature now.”

**G.U.N. H.Q.**

Dr. Agna walked out of the base with Affright and two soldiers. The supervillain had bandages around the stub that used to be his left arm. The doctor took a whiff through his nose and asked, “Isn’t it great to be out of that messy base?”

“But… why…Why was I in there?” Affright asked. “All I remember is… a lot of screaming… and a jack-o-lantern…”

“It may come to you someday… and if it does, your choice then will be up to you. Until then, I’ll take you to-”

“Hey, it’s a Kids Next Door ship!” a soldier pointed up at Sector $’s S.U.P.E.R.-C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. The ship landed as Pacifica hopped out and launched her Chains of Judgment around Dr. Agna and Affright. She clicked the button and squeezed the two.

“It’s over, Agna!” she declared. “We know you’re in league with Vaati and we have proof!”

“Vaati?!” a soldier gasped. “The Revolutionary? Dr. Agna?”

“Hm hm hm.” Agna closed his eyes and smiled. “So, you caught on to my charade, eh? Well, I wasn’t expecting it to go forever. It was all just a game to me. I’ll take my leave now.”

“As if! You’re going to prison, Affright too.”

“Heh heh.” Agna opened his shining eyes. “I think not.”

“What-” Pacifica was enveloped in a psychic aura, and a second later, she and Agna teleported.

“Pacifica!” cried Carol.

**Grassy field**

The two reappeared in a field of tall grass and a partly cloudy sky, with Agna free from the chains. “So, you’re a psychicbender, huh? Well, I don’t need my teammates to take YOU down!”

“Heh heh heh! I admire your courage, but your predecessors will tell you.” The doctor grabbed his neck and pulled off his skin mask. His bald head had no wrinkles, but an arrow, and his beard was brown. “No normal human could take ME down.” He took his gloves off to reveal the arrows on them.

Pacifica’s jaw dropped: the arrows truly gave away his identity. “N-No way… y-y-you’re… Lord Gnaa…”

“That’s correct.” The Negatar nodded. “After the battle, I was met with Ganon’s old apprentice, Vaati. It turned out, we had a lot in common. He devised this entire scheme and I decided to go along with it.”

“But why?! Those people were criminals, you of all people should know that! You can see the darkness in their hearts, can’t you?!”

“Yes, I felt darkness in their hearts. Gray darkness. The darkness of guilt and regret. The hatred and ambition they once bore had long faded away, and in their hearts they longed for a second chance. So, we decided to manipulate GUN and the presidents to setting them free early.”

“Who cares if they felt regret?! They were evil, they can’t just be released back into society as if nothing happened!”

“Heh heh! Pacifica, when I was your age, plus 100 years, I used to think Good and Evil was just… black and white. But one day, I realized there are all kinds of colors out there. Look around you.”

Pacifica observed the lush field, seeing goats grazing and horses racing. Her golden hair blew with the grass in the wind. “By day, this field is a paradise. By night, it is plagued with monsters. And there is always dawn and dusk in-between. There is light and darkness to everything, and yet people unjustly label something as either wholly good or wholly evil. People like you, who think they are heroes of justice, will never look at both sides of a person’s heart. Even I was surprised to have found the light inside my dark.” Gnaa conjured a ball of darkness in his hand, and a light aura surrounded it. “Do you truly believe people don’t deserve a second chance?”

Pacifica was silent for a moment. Of course she believed that, otherwise she would be just like her parents. Otherwise, her family and Dipper would have died. _“You were right about me. I am just another link in the world’s worst chain.”_

_“But just because you’re your parents’ daughter doesn’t mean you have to be like them.” Dipper told her._

“…Look, even if you’re right, what you were doing was still wrong. I want you to stop it.” she demanded.

“Don’t worry, I will. Believe me, I don’t have the strength to put up a fight. That last battle took a lot out of me. …Well, I still have a little strength. I mean, we ARE on Planet Hyrule, so… not bad for teleportation! …But first, let me ask you something, Pacifica: do you know what the most beautiful thing in this world is?”

“I dunno. What?”

“Change.” Gnaa smiled. “You don’t realize it now, but in the era before Nigel Uno joined the GKND, the Kids Next Door was a dark and terrible place. Full of ignorant, selfish, and prejudiced people. Even though your organization and your entire world is much more open-minded now, some people are still ignorant and prejudiced. When I was still in power, I wanted to flood the universe in darkness in the hopes it would make people stronger and seek to realize their ambitions. But I know now that the true purpose of darkness is to make it easier to find the light. With too much light, people will crave darkness, and with enough darkness, people will seek light. That is the balance of this universe and perhaps all universes. And so, I desire to continue that tradition.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Because of my actions 23 years ago, the Kids Next Door has grown to accept benders and all kinds of non-human peoples. And I am certain, by creating more chaos and spreading more darkness, it will continue to open peoples’ minds. Why, just look at the wondrous changes that resulted from the Twenty Keys Quest. There is no reason for those changes to stop now.”

“Hold on, you do realize what you’re saying, don’t you? Just what kind of chaos are you thinking of?”

“The very best kind. I’m sure you are aware by now, the appearance of these new Firstborn.”

“How much do you know about the new Firstborn?”

“Quite a handful, actually. We’ve been calling them Newborn, and our data reads that they’ve been creating mischief on a number of planets. I can’t imagine the mayhem they would cause if all of them were together. Why, it might break the boundaries of the multiverse all over again.” Gnaa formed a smirk.

“What are you thinking?! Who are you working with?!”

“I’d love to tell you more, but I’m afraid my ride’s here.” Engines roared in the sky as a massive red ship appeared. The ship had a very distinct logo of a face with a mustache. A blue beam swallowed Gnaa and began to draw him into the ship. “Farewell, Pacifica. I look forward to your performance in the Renaissance.”

“Wait! Aren’t you going to warp me back to Earth?!”

“There’s a Kids Next Door in Hyrule, ask them for a lift! Byyye!” Soon, Gnaa was inside the ship, and Pacifica could only watch as it zipped into hyperspace.

The Northwest heiress was left alone in the wild, seeing nary a treehouse in sight. “Sigh. Worst. Day. Ever.”

**Sector $ Treehouse**

Eventually, Pacifica was able to acquire the aid of the Hyrule KND and she was reunited with her sector. “Pacifica!” Carol rushed up first and embraced her in a hug. “We were so worried! You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“No… though this horse wasn’t too happy with me taming it out of nowhere.”

As Sebastian was cooking dinner for the group, Pacifica recapped what happened. “I guess you were right to be suspicious, Pacifica.” Weiss said. “If the Negatar is up to his old tricks, then we need to be prepared.”

“Yeah. Still, I feel kind of bad for arresting those people. Thinking I was doing the right thing by recapturing them… I’m as bad as my parents.”

“Don’t say that! Pacifica, you just didn’t want to see anybody get hurt.” Weiss reasoned. “Even if you were a bit paranoid… well, I think it’s the instinct of a good leader.”

“Really?” Pacifica looked at her with shock.

“Yeah! …Not that I’m voting for you quite yet though, just saying.” Weiss gave a wry smile.

“Well, I still get points for effort, so I’m in the lead.” Pacifica smirked.

“Oh, is that how we’re doing it?” Raleigh asked. “Well, I might as well take part in this game, too. I would like to propose our next mission!” He stood with a proud posture and faced his teammates. “And that is to research these so-called Newborn!”

 

**Other ideas for this chapter included, the Northwests wanting to set Pacifica up with Doflamingo, with Pacifica pretending to date Dipper to get out of it; the Chains of Judgment actually being a spirit weapon that could hurt people based on their crimes, and she would accidentally use them on Cheren, who would be guilty over Doflamingo Sr.’s death… but I couldn’t think of good resolutions for either plot, so now we got this twist-heavy chapter. Hopefully, we’ll have better luck with the next 3 chapters. Join us later for Prince Raleigh.**


	4. The Mechanical Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh plans to use an ancient invention to locate the Newborn.

**I bet no one reading this remembers Prince Raleigh. :P Then again, before the Gameverse, no one remembered Carol Masterson either.**

****

**_

Chapter ¥4: The Mechanical Marvel

_**

****

**Six years ago**

“Kimia, what is it?” six-year-old Raleigh asked his older sister. Kimia was dressed in a similar fashion as her brother, her hair tied in four large braids.

“This is Magearna.” Kimia replied. It was a robotic, child-size creature with a dress and bunny-like ears. “Our ancestors modeled her after the Firstborn.”

“Who are the Firstborn, again?”

“They’re the children of God Arceus. The most powerful and sought-after beings in the universe. They were the center of a lot of chaos back in 2012, so I heard. King Nikola created Magearna using energy harnessed from the spirits, hoping it would rival the power of the Firstborn and help our kingdom to prosper. Unfortunately, she has long run out of power. Hm hm, and now most of the Firstborn are in the hands of Earth children. I have to wonder how they’re being used… Most people who hunt the Firstborn only seek world domination. But if they were put to more productive use…”

“What if we found a real Firstborn, Kimia? Could we power Magearna back up again?”

“It is possible. Not that we actually need her; our kingdom is prospering just fine on its own. Still, it would be nice. It was said that Magearna was also the princess’s playmate. I bet that means she was a pretty fun person!”

_A robot that was designed like the Firstborn. As I grew older, I began to wonder how it was possible. How could a mortal create a god? I read books about the Firstborn and I read about the elements they control. And I imagined a wide array of inventions that could be made with their chi!_

A 10-year-old Raleigh was in his room with his first Pokémon, Swirlix. Using a desk lamp for light, he wore a beaming smile as he drew multiple blueprints. _An All-Knowing Tablet that could answer any question in the universe, made from Uxie’s chi! Training Simulators programmed with all Azelf’s fighting styles! Flawless teleportation devices made from… well, any of their chi! The Firstborn had limitless possibilities! And so, my mission was to study them in person!_

Raleigh set off on a Pokémon journey, catching primarily Electric-type Pokémon, but he didn’t neglect to give his Swirlix some attention. Eventually, it evolved into Slurpuff, and he managed to win a few gym battles. By the time he turned 12, he made his decision:

A GKND saucer hovered over the outskirts of his kingdom, creating a strong wind that blew Raleigh’s jacket. “Are you sure you want to join the Earth Kids Next Door, Raleigh?” Kimia asked him. “You do remember the stories about them, don’t you?”

“Of course I am! I trained for two years so that I would be good enough to join them! And since most kids don’t even need to HAVE prior training, I’ll pass the Cadets Next Door in a heartbeat!” He faced up at the saucer with pure confidence. “This is my chance to see the Firstborn in their prime! When I come back, I’ll know everything about them!”

**Quahog Park, close to the current time**

“Every other Saturday, I like to enjoy a drink of Golden Leaf Whiskey.” a drunken Midna said, holding a wine bottle in her left Hair Hand and chugging a drink. “Bleh, sometimes I give shadowbending to the wrong kid… b-but it all… works out in the end, yeah…”

Raleigh hesitantly wrote this down. “Okay, um… does the whiskey give you power?”

“No, but I have a HELLA good time with that…w-with that Crest fellow, oh yeah.” She blushed and formed a wide smile.

“So, um, what extra powers does your 2nd Age form give you?”

“Nah I don’t remember, I…I think I lost those powers, YOU DAMN POWERS, where are you?!” Her right Hair Hand smacked the air in front of Raleigh, the prince backing up. “Why you always running away from me? So damn… useless…” She passed out.

**Poshley Heights, current day**

“So, your mission was a waste of time.” Ciel said with a chuckle, the two flipping coins into a fountain. “How delightful!”

“It was not a waste!” Raleigh said in a huff. “Just a tad… disappointing. I certainly wasn’t expecting the Firstborn to be sapped of their power. But there is hope, of course! Because now we can study the NEW Firstborn! I already talked with Cheren about it, and he had already asked the Troll KND about them, too. It was after the incident with Hoopa.”

“When Arceus created your universe the first time,” Karkat explained to Cheren and Panini, “eleven of the Firstborn eggs were hatched. But nine of them had yet to hatch. And it seems that time came when the New Universe was born.”

“So, there are Twenty Firstborn in total?” Cheren asked.

“Yep. But I’m afraid even we don’t know their current whereabouts. We didn’t even give them names. It’s very likely these New Firstborn blended in with the history and lore of this universe. But because our experiences belong to those of ‘ourselves’ from the previous universe, we’ve never heard of them. Then again, some people may have. And if the villains learn about these Firstborn, there will be war.”

“Then I guess you were right. We really won’t have a moment of peace in this new universe.”

“Not even a little. What we can tell you, though, is the elements we imbued inside these Firstborn.”

Raleigh showed Ciel a list, the earl’s eye skimming it. “An Ice Firstborn, an Air Firstborn, a size-altering Firstborn- oh, no…”

“What?”

“I’m afraid the size-altering Firstborn may have already attacked. I paid a visit to Planet Poké the other day, and,” Ciel pulled a penny out of his pocket, “I nearly stepped on your kingdom!” He held the penny up by his grinning face.

“Mmmmmmph!” Raleigh’s cheeks puffed. “Weren’t you listening to my story?!” Ciel flicked the coin in the fountain and got out a red lollipop. “My ancestor harnessed the power of the spirits to create a futuristic kingdom in an age where technology was barely prevalent-!” Ciel stuck the lollipop in Raleigh’s mouth.

“I’m only joking.” the earl said, smiling playfully. “Come on, Raleigh, what’s the point of having male friends if you can’t poke fun at each other?”

Raleigh pulled the candy out. “Well, I hope that Firstborn shrinks your ego! Or at least makes it so big, you can’t move. But let’s get back on focus… I’ve asked Carol to research the Newborn based on their element types. If she can find anything major relating to those elements, it could lead us to their whereabouts. For now, the Kids Next Door is fortunate enough to have one of these Newborn in our possession.” The prince smirked, looking over to a store called Poshley Sweets. “Or should I say Sector MG is.”

Inside the candy store in question, an infant-size genie creature was gobbling up a mountain of donuts, much to the disgust of the other rich people in the shop. The Hat Kid smiled as she watched him enjoying himself, and when she looked over at the customers, “Pbbbbblllllth!” she blew a raspberry.

“Well, it seems you two had no trouble finding your way.” Raleigh said as he and Ciel approached them.

“You do know how expensive those are, right?” Ciel asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve got about 10 million coins in the bank.” Hat Kid said.

“EXCUSE ME?!” all the customers bellowed.

“What? You didn’t think my parents would send me away without the slightest bit of cash, did you? I am the Mushroom Princess, remember.”

“PLEASE come to my fashion shop!” She was immediately swarmed by adults in fancy clothing.

“I can make your hair into a dream!” a man declared as she was being carried away.

“Have you ever considered starring in opera?”

“Waaaaaaahhhh…!”

Raleigh and Ciel watched awkwardly until they were out the door. “Well, while she’s having fun, let’s get to work.” Raleigh decided, sitting with Hoopa. “Hello, Hoopa. My name’s Raleigh, Prince of the Azoth Kingdom. I wanted to ask you a few questions and perhaps conduct a few tests. Given your nature as a Firstborn and all.”

“Sure, buddy, ask me anything.” Hoopa answered through chews.

“Seeing as you have the ability to create portals, does that mean you’re a spacebender?”

“Kind of, but all I can do is make portals. Well, I also have infinite space inside my stomach.”

“I’m pretty sure all gods have that. Teleporting is a pretty common ability, too. What about any special powers unique to you? Can you grant wishes like Jirachi, can you create your own dimensions? Anything like that?”

Hoopa chewed the donuts for a bit. “Ahhhhh… something like that.” He swallowed. “Oh, but I do like pulling pranks on people! Like this!” He reached into a portal and grabbed a Cynthia doll. “Hehehehe! Whoever this belongs to, she’ll have no idea where it is!”

“Wait, can you just pull things out of space with no idea of where they came from?” Ciel wondered.

“Huh? Well, I guess so. My philosophy is, if I want something, I get it!”

“Could you use that power to locate rare artifacts?! Or better yet, the other Firstborn?” Raleigh asked excitedly.

“Nope! Only small things like toys or food.”

“But back then, you transported entire islands and monuments!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Grrrr! Mark my words, I will tap into your hidden power!”

“You can’t tell me what to do! The only person I’ll listen to is Scheherazade, got it?!”

“Is she your Guardian? Where is she now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh! Please, Hoopa, I would like you to come up to my treehouse. Allow me to conduct a quick experiment. Please?”

“Sigh… Fine. After my donuts!”

Ciel heard that name before. Scheherazade, eh? Somehow, I believe I already met her. …But no reason for them to know that.

**Sector $; Raleigh’s Room**

Raleigh opened his closet and showed them the very thing he was shown six years ago. “Magearna?” Ciel was a tad surprised. “You… brought it with you?”

“I hoped that if I could meet the Firstborn, I could use their power to repair her. But now, Hoopa is the only Firstborn we have that still has full power. Hoopa, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need to harness your power. I promise you won’t have to do much, and I don’t have evil intentions. I’m doing this for the benefit of the KND, so we can use her to combat the other Firstborn in case they’re rogue.”

“Hmmm… I wonder what Scheherazade would say…”

“Do this for us and I promise we’ll see her soon!”

“Alright, fine! But you get me more donuts later!”

Raleigh laid Magearna on a table, beginning to take her apart and fix the internal wiring. “This technology is positively ancient.” Ciel said. “There’s no way you can fix her. Unless your technology hasn’t evolved all that time.”

“You know, some people believe technology from the past is far more advanced than modern day science. Some cultures had a sudden decline in quality, but you’re slowly climbing back up.”

Once he was finished repairing Magearna, Raleigh began to design a machine with a small glass capsule, and he placed a tiny glass tube between two conductors. “I need you to get in this.” he instructed Hoopa. “It’s going to absorb your power and transfer it to these batteries.”

“Will it hurt?”

“It… might… a little. But you’ll be fine, I promise! It should only take a couple tests for me to make the right battery.”

“Mmmmmnnn… Okay.” Hoopa hesitantly got in the capsule.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a moment.” Raleigh soon activated the machine.

“Ghhhhhhh-nnnnnnggghhh!” Hoopa tried to hold in his screams as the electricity zapped and drained his power. A magenta energy was building in the battery, but before it was completely full, the battery shattered. “No good!” Raleigh said, shutting it down. “We’ll have to try again.”

“Aaaaaaahhh!” The second battery was filled, and it broke. “Aaaaaahhhh!” The third battery was a failure. “AAAAAHH!” The fourth, fifth, and sixth batteries were no good.

“Sigh… Nothing I have can support a Firstborn’s energy.”

“If I may offer a suggestion,” Sebastian said, “perhaps I could fetch a more reliable material for the situation.”

“Now, Sebastian, I’m sure our candidate leader can figure it out.” Ciel replied.

“No, by all means, if you know something that can work, then go get it.” Raleigh said.

“Very well, My Lord’s underling.” And Sebastian raced out of the treehouse, leaving Raleigh flustered.

The butler borrowed a ship and flew lightspeed to Mushroom Kingdom. He quickly visited a store, made the exchange, and then drove back to Sector $ within the hour. He threw a bag on the floor before the two boys, and it was filled with glass moons with eyes. “Mushroom Kingdom Power Moons. These were built to contain supernatural energy. They are a very clean fuel source.”

“You’re the best, Sebastian!”

Hoopa went back to screaming as Raleigh began testing Power Moons. The first four shattered, but as Raleigh steadily filled up the fifth one, he was astonished to see it didn’t break. He waited until it was completely full before turning the machine off.

He used a grabber to extract the magenta moon and let it cool down. “Finally. Now, let’s see if this works.” He stuck the moon into the back of Magearna’s head.

There was a whirring sound, and the boys were in awe as her red eyes brimmed with light. “It…It worked.” Raleigh was about ready to tear up. “Magearna! It’s really you!”

The robot looked at him curiously, making a few beeps and boops. “Magearna, my name is Raleigh. I’m the descendant of Nikola, the man who created you.” She beeped in surprise. “That’s right! Here, I’d like you to meet my Pokémon! Come on out, team!” He threw open all his Pokéballs, summoning Slurpuff, Bronzor, Magnemite, Togedemaru, and Pichu. Magearna looked at them and seemed to be making conversation in her own language.

“Can they understand her?” Ciel asked.

“We heard that Magearna was programmed with Pokétongue. I guess this must be it.”

“There you guys are!” Hat Kid yelled as she entered. “What are you doing with Hoopa?”

Sebastian lifted the genie out of the capsule, presenting his weakened form to her. “I’m afraid he received more than he bargained for in this experiment.”

Hat Kid gasped. “You guys! I can’t believe you!”

“Calm down! It’s not like he was going to die.” Raleigh reasoned. “He’ll feel better after he rests. In the meantime, it’s time to test if she really works. Magearna, make a portal to the Firstborn, Midna.” She beeped and her eyes lit up as she formed a portal. Raleigh poked his head in and found himself in the skies above Twilight Town. “W-W-Whoa!” He stumbled forward, but Ciel grabbed his ankle and pulled him back in. Raleigh looked through and viewed down at the town. Midna was laying on a roof, wearing a swimsuit and sunbathing in the twilight.

Raleigh pulled out. “Incredible! Okay, Test #2: Make a portal to any of the Newborn.”

“But please, rule out the sun or any places that might be hazardous!” Ciel insisted. “Wouldn’t want you to have your face seared off.”

“Ha ha! Good point.”

Magearna made another portal. Raleigh peeked in as his head poked out of a hole in the ground. A group of Amazonian girls looked down at him in horror. “Oh. Hi, ladies.”

“IT’S A MAN!! CRUSH HIM!”

“EEK!” Raleigh pulled out, and they were frightened when the tips of multiple giant fingers tried to tear open the rift. Sebastian used a broom to shove the fingers back in, so Magearna could close it. “Show me another Newborn.” When Raleigh peeked through this portal, he was overlooking a metropolis of robots. “Hmm, not yet… Show me the Nightmare Newborn.” This portal showed him a bird’s-eye view of Nightmare Land. “Incredible… with Magearna, we can pinpoint the approximate locations of all the Newborn… YEE-HEE, HA HA!” Raleigh danced giddily. “I’M A GENIUS!” His Pokémon cheered, too. “Wait until I tell Kimia! I fixed Magearna, and now we can find all the Newborn!”

The robot sparked with purple electricity, and her eyes became an eerie red. “Raleigh, duck!” Ciel grabbed his friend and got down just before Magearna fired a large beam, blowing clean through the treehouse and flying outside. “I had a feeling something like that would happen.”

“MAGEARNA, WAIT!”

The alarms were going off, and the other Sector $ members hurried to his room. “What happened, who’s attacking us?!” Carol yelled.

“To the ship, we have to catch her!”

The crew boarded the S.U.P.E.R.-C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and pursued the robot, dodging her laser and blasting her with their own. Raleigh’s Pokémon were stationed on the roof while the other operatives flew out on floating platforms with control pads. Weiss conjured icicles and chucked them at Magearna, but the mech made portals to catch and return them to Weiss, damaging her craft.

 _“MA – GEAR – NA – CAN – DO – A – NY – THING!”_ She formed four portals to the sun, unleashing furious flames and forcing the group to back away.

“Electric Pokémon, use Thunder Shock!” Raleigh ordered. His Togedemaru, Magnemite, and Pichu combined their powers to strike Magearna, her portals disappearing.

“We’ve got to tear the head off, that’s where the power source is!” Ciel shouted.

“NO WAY! I don’t wanna destroy her! If I keep electrocuting her, maybe she’ll come to her senses.” He ordered his Pokémon to attack again, but this time Magearna made portals to redirect the lightning back at them.

Pacifica got behind Magearna and wrapped her Chains of Judgment around her. “So much for that plan!” She tightened the chains, and Raleigh was horrified to see Magearna’s body ripping apart.

“Pacifica, stop! Bronzor, use psychic, pull her chains off!” Bronzor obeyed and freed Magearna, the robot escaping.

“You idiot, can’t you see I’m trying to—AAAAAH!” Pacifica screamed when Magearna tried to blast her with a laser, but Sebastian swooped in and grabbed the Northwest, falling to the ground with her safely in his arms.

“Raleigh, this isn’t the time to get sentimental! We have to stop her before she escapes!” Ciel reasoned.

“I won’t! She’s the pride of my kingdom, and I finally got her running again after all these years! With her, we can find the other Newborn before the villains do!”

“Raleigh, don’t you remember what Haylee said?” Carol asked. “After Field Day, me and Mason went on a double-date with you two, you know because it was so weird that we’re from the same sector, and we liked people who were also from the same sector.” She said this part in a giddy, blushing fashion. She became serious again and said, “Anyway, what she said was…”

 _“No one’s gonna wanna live in a building that won’t stand.” Haylee winked, twirling her wrench. “And no one wants a videogame that has that itsy-bitsy broken part that prevents you from 100-percenting the game. (Screw you,_ DK64 _.) Your inventions don’t have to be the greatest thing ever. Heck, one wizard could have a Star Rod for a magic wand and another one could have a measly stick. But as long as it does what it was designed to do, and nothing else gets in the way of that, it doesn’t need anything else. What Bob the Builder says: ‘Can – it – do it? YES – IT – SHOULD!’”_

“Ha ha ha!” Raleigh blushed, remembering how she looked that day.

“So, what would Haylee say if your prize robot is trying to kill people?” Carol asked.

She was right, Raleigh thought. If people saw the legendary Magearna in this state, he would disgrace the Azoth Kingdom.

“Guys?…” Weiss gazed up at the sky in fear: Magearna conjured a gigantic portal to the sun, bringing a fearsome fire that could pierce through the earth.

“Grrrr, BRONZOR! TEAR MAGEARNA’S HEAD OFF!” The Pokémon obeyed and grabbed Magearna in two psychic grips, severing the head from the body. The portal disappeared and the body went limp. The head sparked for a bit before her eyes blacked out.

“Pheeeeeewww.” Carol plopped back on her pad. “Another crisis averted.”

The kids returned to the treehouse as Raleigh placed the Power Moon inside a scanner. “So, there was Dark Chi mixed in with Hoopa’s own.” Ciel confirmed.

“Was it left from when he was shot by the Darkness Cannon?” Weiss wondered.

“Sigh… If that’s the case, then… this really was a wild goose chase.” Raleigh depressedly left the room. “I couldn’t power Magearna up with Dark Chi…” His friends remained silent, watching him leave with sympathetic looks.

**Poshley Heights**

The prince went back to flipping coins in the fountain, staring at his own sad reflection in the water. Ciel’s image came up beside his. “I thought you should know, we called and told Moonbase about the incident. It was brief, but people were still in danger nonetheless. After all, there’s no harm in giving our sector a few bonus points.”

“Yeah, right. You probably hoped Cheren would scold me.”

“Not really. I made it specifically clear that you were trying to help the KND get ahead in what’s sure to be a long-term mission. The Supreme Leader was actually impressed with your initiative. It’s the sign of a good leader.”

“You…You really think that?”

“Hyes, but I still think I’m the most qualified.” Ciel chuckled. “You should be proud, though. Even though you messed up, you made quite an accomplishment.”

“Hmm… Thanks, Ciel.” Raleigh smiled. They looked across the fountain to see Hat Kid cradling Hoopa in her arms, sitting on the rim.

“Ahem!” a girl coughed. The boys were approached by a girl in a white and gold nun’s habit.

“Index?” Ciel recognized the girl from Sector SA. “Why are you here?”

“I just heard what happened on the news.” Index approached Raleigh with a glare. “How could you mistreat a poor little creature like that?!”

“I was only trying to—OW!” The nun chomped Raleigh in the arm.

“Humans think they can do whatever they want with God’s creatures.” Index went around and approached Hat Kid, the boys joining her. “They think they own nature and have the right to abuse it.” She gently put a hand to Hoopa’s cheek. “Especially the Firstborn. Everyone sees them as nothing but sources of power. But the Firstborn are people, too. They’re very happy people that only want to play with others and live in peace. Isn’t the Kids Next Door supposed to be a safe haven for kids like that? How could you ruin that tradition?”

“Don’t the Firstborn completely go against your entire religion?” Ciel asked.

“I for one don’t believe the Firstborn are gods!” Index said with a wry smirk. “I believe God created them just as He created every other creature. The Firstborn were just given unfair special treatment. But still, we should respect them. Respect them like you would each other. So, I don’t want to hear about you mistreating him ever again, okay?”

“You’re right, Index. I’m sorry.” Raleigh blushed.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m hungry.” She rubbed her belly. “Time to see what delicious food this rich town has to offer!” She skipped away happily.

“Nnnn…aaaahh…” Hoopa woke up. “I feel like I was just touched by an angel.”

“Aww, you’re too kind, Hoopa!” Hat Kid cooed. “Hey, let’s piss the rich people off and swim in this fountain!”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Ciel said.

“Too late!” She threw her shoes off. “I’m going COIN fishing!” And she jumped in. “YAAAAAAH!” Her feet were immediately attacked by piranhas called Nibbles. “Why couldn’t _Paper Mario_ just have swimming mechanics?!!” The boys laughed at her antics.

**Uno Household**

With another day of leadering over with, Cheren settled on his bed to play some Wi-Fi _Mario Kart_ with Panini. He heard a knock at his window and looked to see the delivery witch, Kiki Yamaka. He opened the window. “Hi, Cheren! Sorry to bother you, but Sector $ asked me to deliver this letter.”

“Thanks, Kiki.” He took it. “See ya!”

“’kay!” She flew away.

Wondering if it was about the incident today, Cheren was quick to open it. …The contents took him by surprise slightly. _To Supreme KND Leader Cheren Uno, I would like to have a meeting with you at the Iceberg Gala, tomorrow. Since time zones are an issue, come whenever you like. I’m not busy. When you are able to, tell my daughter Weiss, and she will bring you. I’m sure you know the one. –Jacques Schnee, President of Schnee Dust_.

 

**This chapter ended up being shorter than the other one. XD But it still gets the point across. Guess which operative will be featured next chapter?**


	5. Sheila Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manaphy accidentally switches Weiss Schnee and Sheila Frantic's bodies! And what an inconvenient time to do it!

**Mr. Enter’s writing tips #2: when doing a body swap episode, don’t switch the bodies’ voices!**

****

**_

Chapter 5₽: Sheila Schnee

_**

****

**Sector J Beach**

In a realm that was naught but darkness, the world was divided in two: land and sea. Marching across the scorched sand was Chris Uno, his half-naked body in flames as his muscles burned like the valleys of a volcano. Parallel to him was the sea, which froze under the feet of Weiss Schnee, a tall and beautiful maiden whose white two-piece swimwear was fit with see-through veils. The Fire Prince and the Snow Princess came face to face at the line where their two worlds met… with Chris having to look up at the taller girl.

Weiss performed a graceful twirl and kick, but Chris grabbed her ankle and threw her aloft with an aggressive demeanor. Weiss did majestic whirls in the air before landing softly on her feet, swiftly dodging Chris’s fireballs. She skied around and raised icicles from the sand, slowly closing in on Chris. The boy leapt high, fist aflame, and punched the ground with an explosion that blew the icicles apart. He formed flaming swords and ran to slice at Weiss’ legs, but she nimbly flipped and kicked down at his head, only for him to grab her ankle, swing her around, and into the ground.

However, she quickly froze the ground and slid, escaping Chris’s grip and kicking him off his feet. The boy bounced on his hand, shooting a flame to propel him up high, and spinning in a Fire Tornado. Weiss threw her arms up to create an ice shield, and by the time Chris burned through, she was sliding ’cross the beach in a snaking fashion. Chris blasted to her with Rocket Boost, and Weiss squatted her long legs to duck him, but Chris quickly stopped and kicked fire back at her. Weiss flipped it, and then Chris grabbed her hands from behind, and they began to dance with each other as red and white embers lit the stage.

When they broke apart, Weiss twirled and summoned a greater white flame, and Chris aggressively stomped the ground and erupted a red flame. Weiss whipped her sword at him, and Chris punched his fist, the two flames of Fire and Ice colliding.

The world lit up and revealed a circle that was half-fire and half-ice. “And that’s how Hailfire Island was born.” Weiss said. The many operatives in attendance applauded as Chris and Weiss bowed.

“Brr-r-r-r-r!” Sheila shivered. “Ah you two done? You made the beach all cold!”

“So, that was the Song of Ice and Fire, huh?” Chris said. “I enjoyed that more than I thought I would.”

“It was as beautiful as the actual dance!” Meloetta spoke in pure awe, twirling with the Ocarina of Time in hand. “And even better with Diwata blocking out the sun! The God of Sun and Snow, an epic battle to decide the Law of Seasons! YOU TWO WERE PERFECT FOR THE ROLES!”

“That’s nice of you to say.” Weiss smiled, walking across the icy part of the circle. “Well, I’m going for a dip. Feel free to join me.”

“Hey, don’t you know it’s illegal for icebenders to get in water?” Chris joked, walking over the fiery part.

“Yeah, but none are as cool as I am.” Weiss laughed, jumping in the ocean with Chris following.

“Those two sure are getting along great.” Mocha said, sitting cross-legged on the beach with Maddy on her lap. “Hope you don’t get jealous, Maddy.”

“Hey, I believe boys and girls can be good friends while still having other boyfriends and girlfriends. Besides, she’s too old for him.”

“Cieeeeelll!” Carol called from the water. While everyone else was soaking in the ocean, Ciel remained under the shade of an umbrella, wearing a dark-green shirt and shorts. “The water’s great! Don’t be a shady pirate, join us!”

“No thank you. I don’t swim.” Ciel replied, his eye closed.

Raleigh stepped up to him and said, “Come on, Ciel, no normal kid sits in the shade and wears a shirt on the beach!” He grabbed Ciel’s arm and tried to drag him. “At least stick your feet in, come on!”

“Let me go, damn you!” Ciel struggled. “Water is cold, I don’t want to get sick!”

“Ha ha ha! Boys will be boys.” Weiss laughed.

“Hey, Weiss, does the water feel a bit warm to you?” Chris asked, the water bubbling around him.

“Hehe yes, it is, actually. Better cool it down.” Weiss used her ice to counter his heat and make it steam.

“Hm hm hm hm!” Melody giggled at them, swimming in a further part of the ocean. “Oh! Hey, Manaphy.”

Her child uncle surfaced. “Ya, Mela?”

“Wanna do something fun?” She whispered into his ear.

“Ha ha ha! You got it, Melody!” The Sea Prince dove under and quietly snuck up on the two. The antennas in his blue hair brimmed red as streams were about to connect Chris and Weiss.

“FOIN’LY!” Sheila popped up between the two, startling them. “Whites, it was a beauty of a show an’ all, but ya made the beach so cold! We’re supposed to be gettin’ warm, you know.”

Manaphy’s beams connected Sheila and Weiss. “PHYYYY!” The Heart Swap switched the souls of the two girls. “Tee hee! Catch me if you caaaaan!” The Sea Prince happily swam to the horizon.

“Manaphy, you got the wrong one!” Melody shouted.

Sheila and Weiss shook their heads and looked at each other. “WAAAAAAH!”

“’ey, why am Oi staring at meself?!” Sheila shouted in Weiss’ voice, adding her own Australian touch.

“Why don’t I have EARS?!” Weiss felt the sides of Sheila’s head. “Wait, they’re up HERE?!”

“PLAH HA HA HA!” Chris laughed. “The Heart Swap! CLASSIC!”

The operatives swam to the shore in order to better process their new forms. “Holy smokes.” Sheila said, studying Weiss’ slender form. “I’m taller, but I feel WAY lighter!”

“You wear your casual clothes when you go swimming?!” Weiss asked, tugging on the sticky wet clothes. “And this shirt is three years old! ! The arms can’t fit through the sleeves!”

“’ey, that’s how me mum wears it.”

“This is hysterical!” Pacifica laughed. “The classic rich girl and poor girl switcheroo!”

“Numbuh Allowance?” The group turned as Cheren approached them. “I hate to interrupt your fun, Weiss, but… last night, I received a letter from your father. He wants you to take me to meet him.”

“Uh, Cheren, we’ve actually got a situation.” Weiss said.

“What is it, Sheila?”

One recap later: “I see… Well, that makes this a bit more complicated.”

Melody swam up on shore. “Hate to break this to you, but Manaphy pretty much high-finned it away from here. Until we get him back in range, you two are stuck that way.”

“’Guess Weiss’ father is gonna have to wait.” Carol figured.

“Ugh. Look, I wanna have this meeting as soon as possible.” Cheren said. “I know Weiss’ father is a Corporate President, so I wanna see what this is about.”

“I can’t let my father see me like this!” Weiss shouted.

“Why not? Somethin’ wrong with bein’ a Sheila?” Sheila cocked Weiss’ brow.

“No! It’s just… embarrassing.”

“Look, let’s just all go together.” Carol said. “Sheila can pretend to be Weiss and Sheila—I mean, Weiss can come, too.”

“I think I’ll tag along as well.” Chris said. “The last time my bro went to meet a Corporate President, he ended up turning into a toy. Plus, I couldn’t just leave two of my lady friends in such an awkward situation!” Chris patted Weiss and Sheila’s switched shoulders. “Melody, since this is clearly your fault, you go catch your uncle.”

“You’re just jealous ’cause _you_ wanted to be in Weiss’ body.” Melody remarked before returning to the sea.

“Well, since we’re going to another party, we better go back to the treehouse and wash up.” Carol figured.

“Good idea.” Sheila said. “This two-piece is way too tight. It’s gonna leave indents in me.”

“Sigh… This is going to be a nightmare.” Weiss sighed.

**Sector $ Treehouse**

Weiss helped Sheila comb her hair and fix her ponytail in the preferred position. “Blimey, why do you need all this hair, anyway? If it were me, I’d chop this ponytail right off.”

“Well, you AREN’T you right now, and FYI, being you isn’t a dream come true. Your body smells like it hasn’t bathed for days.”

“’ey, I bathe every day! I just get messy real quick ’cause I like me exercise.”

“Then why do I feel heavier than in my normal body?”

“’Cause I like EATING! Heck, I’m a right bit hungry right now. I’m gonna fill this belly up big when we get to the party.”

“DON’T you dare! You have to stay in character, and that means acting like a proper lady. Speaking of which, I have to get dressed myself. Carol, can I borrow one of your dresses? Nothing I have is gonna fit this body.”

“Are you implying I’m as fat as Sheila?” Carol called from outside.

“No, but you two are the same age, so you’re the best chance at having fitting clothes.”

“Hold on, hold on.” Sheila turned to face her borrowed body. “If I ’ave to act like a proper lady, YOU gotta be more like me! You ain’t wearin’ any fancy getup, nothin’ but the shirt under your arms, the shorts on your itchy bum, and my 27th pair of sandals. (Estimate, anyway.) And if you don’t, I’m gonna tear this dress off and jump around on all the tables!”

“You wouldn’t DARE!”

“’ey, I ain’t comfy in this getup, so you might as well be uncomfy, too. Besides, ain’t this what you always wanted?” Sheila smirked.

“To be a smelly half-raccoon hybrid, no.”

“Nuh-uh. You know I have your memories when I’m in your body. I even know what you daydream about.” Weiss looked at herself curiously. “The reason you wear this ponytail to the right is ’cause it breaks your perfect symmetry. You like bein’ a rebel and you like it when your daddy gets embarrassed. And you daydream about stripping naked and kicking over all the tables in his party. ’Long as you’re in my body, you can act like the most improper lady in town, and no one will ever know.”

A smile formed on Sheila’s face, although the wonder in her eyes was that of Weiss. “Well, in that case… NO BATH FOR ME!”

“THAT’S the spirit, mate!”

**Iceberg Gala**

The S.U.P.E.R.-C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. landed outside the camouflaged gala and the eight kids stepped out. “F-f-f-f-f-f!” Weiss immediately began to shudder in Sheila’s body. Not only was her clothing light and still damp, but her Light Chi was doing nothing to warm her.

“Hehehe. Feelin’ a bit chilly in the tootsies, eh?” Sheila snickered in Weiss’ voice. “And I don’t feel a thing! ’Guess bein’ a icebender has its advantages.”

The gala was once again filled with guests, the Corporate Presidents (sans Gruntilda) seated at the highest table. Mom shuddered, “Jacques, I’m sick of freezing my ass off in here. Why do you keep making us meet in this ice cream parlor?”

“I’ll treat you to a spa treatment afterwards, Mom. Is the live stream ready to begin?”

“Yeah yeah, it is.” A holographic screen projected from Mom’s eye. “Ready when you are.” The screen retracted.

“Excellent.” Jacques smirked. “We just need to lead him into saying things that put him in a negative light to the public. And by live streaming it, the proof will be set in stone.”

“Shouldn’t be that difficult.” Doffy Jr. said. “The Kids Next Door are more arrogant than they appear.”

“Ah, there he is. Mom, start recording. Everyone, our guest of honor has arrived!” Everyone looked as Cheren and his operatives entered the gala, yet no one else seemed to care.

“Weiss” led them up to the presidents as Jacques stood to shake Cheren’s hand. “Cheren Uno, what a pleasure to meet you. Oh, and I see that you brought… guests.” He looked particularly detested at Sheila.

“Pbbbbllllth!” Weiss blew a raspberry at him. She enjoyed seeing the frustration on his face.

“So did you! Ha ha!” Cheren grinned. “…Hey, Doflamingo.”

“Hello, old friend.” Doffy rocked his drink in his hand. “Long time, no see.”

“Hi to you, too, Mom!” Cheren smiled at the woman. “Need me to assassinate anyone?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Well, Weiss, why don’t you show the others to the kids’ tables? Unless Mr. Phantomhive would like to join us?”

“I’ll be fine with my team, thank you.” Ciel said. “But don’t think of trying anything with our leader.”

“Oh, wouldn’t dream of it.” Jacques instructed Cheren to sit in the open seat across from the presidents.

As Mom was recording the stream, millions of people were already beginning to watch it. These included the members of the Galactic Council, such as a green-haired Mobian dog woman; intergalactic KND operatives, such as Midoriya’s team, Sector LN, and Cheren’s own operatives. Just as well, in the darkness, the stream was viewed by four infamous pirates and their crews.

“Mr. Uno, I’m so glad you agreed to meet with us.” Cheren began to eat the soup laid out for him, enjoying the taste and quickly eating more (le foreshadows). “The reason we called you here is because… well, as you know, the Kids Next Door and Corporate Presidents are on rather… uneven terms. But you must understand, we were only acting under the orders of the World Leaders. Since the World Government has been abolished, perhaps it is time we start anew.”

“That so?” Cheren said before swallowing a spoonful. “Mmm, not a bad idea.”

“Yes. After all, we do share the same goals: we delight in helping people. We want what’s best for everyone. And that being said… we wanted to discuss a few concerns.”

Cheren was currently chugging down a can of soda. The people on stream were commenting, ‘He ain’t one for manners, is he?’ ‘Shouldn’t that soda be exploding?’ and ‘Lol you chug that soda bro!’ (That last person had Aurora Uno’s picture.) Cheren took a breath and replied, “What kind?”

“Well, some people feel that… the Kids Next Door has too much power. And, considering that you shrunk the planets, hwell,” Jacques chuckled, “it’s fair to understand why that is.”

“Ha ha, Nebula always did enjoy playing the role of goddess. But if anyone was gonna protect us, it was her. So, what else you got to eat?”

“Sigh, we’ll get a menu.”

Meanwhile, Ciel, Raleigh, Carol, and Pacifica shared a table while Weiss, Sheila, and Chris shared one with Weiss’ brother, Whitley. “So, Weiss, these are the friends you made in the Kids Next Door. How… interesting.”

“’ey, don’t you know who these people are?” Sheila asked. “This here’s Sheila the Sunny Fist, the legendary pirate that defeated three Emperors!” Weiss gave an awkward smile and waved, hoping Whitley wouldn’t see through them. “And that’s my—I mean, HER mate, Chris Uno!”

“So, who’re you?” Chris asked.

“Ahem: I’m Whitley Schnee, the youngest child. And somebody has picked up quite a mouth in her time in the KND.” He looked at “Weiss” snarkily. “Now, where is that waiter?”

“Sorry I’m late, fellas.” An impish, chubby waitress that was clearly Roger the Alien in a wig came up. “My name’s Geraldine Vasvinsky, what can I get for you?”

“That’s quite alright, Miss, I’ll be taking their orders this evening.” Sebastian said.

“Who the hell are you stealin’ mah job?”

“I happen to be their personal butler and it would do me discomfort if I did not serve them something nutritious.”

“What, is it because I’m a woman, you think I can’t cook anything like you fancy butlers can?”

“Ho ho, you are clearly not a woman. In fact, I could swear I have seen you before.”

“Oh, that’s how you wanna play, huh?” Roger’s bulbous eyes met Sebastian’s sharp, devilish eyes. “Let’s settle this in a wait-off!”

“Do whatever you wish,” Ciel said, “as long as we get our food posthaste.”

“That’s how I work best.” Sebastian zipped off, and within a minute’s notice returned with exotic dishes.

Sheila was served a Snow Steak, suited for icebenders. She was about to pick it up and chomp it, but- “Ahem.” Weiss coughed, holding a knife and fork. Sheila sighed and picked up her knife, trying to cut her steak. …The knife failed to pierce it, so she began to aggressively stab it, crumbs flying off. “Don’t you know how to use a knife?” Weiss whispered.

“No, and I certainly don’t intend to learn now. You cut it.” She passed it to Weiss.

“Honestly.” Weiss cut the steak into pieces. She glanced up at Whitley, who had been staring confusedly at the interaction.

“So, uh, Whitley, are you an icebender, too?” Chris asked.

“No, unfortunately. Only women inherit icebending in this family. My sisters, our mother, all the way up to our distant ancestor, Araea.”

“Wow, that sucks. So, you have another sister?”

“Yes, Winter. She joined GUN against our father’s orders. And now Weiss is in the KND. ’Guess that makes me the only good kid left, huh?”

“Yeh, well, I just hope you’re nice to your big sister.” Weiss said with a wink.

“I don’t need a filthy animal to tell me that.”

“’ey now, that ain’t a very nice thing to say.” Sheila glared. “Apologize to Captain Sheila.”

Whitley chortled, “I can’t believe YOU of all people are sticking up for a Faunus, Weiss. Don’t you remember when that rogue bunch attacked our mansion seven years ago? You were outraged. Said you wanted the whole species extinct.”

“Eh heh.” Sheila laughed uncomfortably. “I’m sure I would remember saying something like THAT! I…” She frowned, looking away. In fact, she _did_ remember saying that. Not her, exactly, but…

Weiss looked concerned. “Ahem, well, even if she did, that was all in the past, wasn’t it? I mean, why would we be such good buddies if she had a problem with Faunus, eh?” She reached up and put an arm around her body’s shoulder.

“Ahem, Weiss, dear?” Jacques called. “Perhaps you would like to liven things up with one of your lovely songs?”

“Strewth, I’ll sing a song! I mean, that sounds most eloquent indeed.” Sheila replied in a proper tone, Weiss sighing. She stepped up on the central stage, but nobody but the KND paid mind to her. “Ahem: YOHOHOHOOOO, yo ho ho hooooo! Yohohohooooo, yo ho ho hooooo!” Everyone else whipped in her direction. Jacques and Whitley were flabbergasted, for Weiss would normally sing far more beautiful and majestic songs than that. As Sheila repeated the verse, her teammates were trying to retain their laughter. Weiss, on the other hand, wanted to shrink in embarrassment.

“Gather up all of the crew, it’s time to ship out Binks’ brew. Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.” Sheila danced bouncily on Weiss’ long legs. “O’er across the ocean’s tide. Rays of sunsh—IIIINE!” She slipped and fell over, the audience laughing. “Grrrr! Bloody high-heels!” Sheila yanked her shoes off. “Whoever invented these should be sued! No normal person walks on their tippy-toes. Ahem, rays of sunshine far and wide. Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by!” She resumed her dance barefoot.

“Mr. Uno, I’m terribly sorry.” Jacques said. “My daughter’s songs are usually far more-”

“Ha ha ha! What’s wrong with it, this is fun!” Cheren swayed his fingers like a conductor’s baton.

Mom checked the stream, and they were reading, ‘This just got entertaining!’ ‘Schnee’s daughter’s a pirate! !’ along with ‘Hi mommy.’

An embarrassed Weiss began to cut her Snow Bunny Blueberry Pie… but remembering she was in Sheila’s body, she ditched the knife and wolfed down the dessert in her bare hands. “Ohh, now there’s blue jelly all over my hands. Sigh, I’m gonna use the bathroom. …Possibly until the song’s done.”

Whitley turned to see the Faunus leave. Glaring at her, he decided to follow.

Once Weiss finished washing Sheila’s hands, she stared into the mirror for a bit. She lifted her bangs to confirm the absence of human ears, then she brought her tail around in front of her. It felt weird to tug on it. She then opened her mouth and saw fangs in the back of Sheila’s mouth. Her raccoon ear twitched, hearing footsteps outside. Yes, hearing was certainly different, too.

Weiss exited the bathroom and countered, “W-Whitley…”

“Hello, um… Sheila, was it? Forgive me, but I need to know something.”

“S-Sure… what is it?” Her heart began racing slightly. It was embarrassing for her little brother to be taller than her.

“Just who do you expect to fool with this little charade?”

“Ch-Ch-Charade?!” Weiss began laughing anxiously. “I dunno what you’re talking about!”

“I’m talking about this so-called ‘friendship’ you have with Weiss. My sister would never associate with the likes of you.”

“Heh, and why is THAT?”

“Our family is attacked by Faunus and Mobians alike on a regular basis. Weiss may be a rebellious one, but she values our family name and our business. She would rather see you lot drown in the slums. The only reason she is befriending you is to make herself look open-minded and gain acclaim.”

“UH!” Weiss gave a very earnest scoff. “Well, I FOR ONE, don’t like you trying to turn me against my new friend! I mean, mate! For a brother, you sure ain’t very supportive!”

“For your information, my father hates Faunus more than she does. My concern is that he’ll actually BUY this charade and punish Weiss.”

“I bet you would LOVE to see that. She tells me all about how you try to get the best of her, how you’re her father’s favorite!”

“And did she tell you that every time she’s away, he hits me in the head if I slack off on my homework?! Or when I gave a piece of bread to a little mouse Faunus, HE STARVED ME FOR A WEEK?!”

Weiss felt the greatest tug in her heart, the anger in her brother’s eyes sincere. Whitley quickly caught on to his tone and recomposed. “F-Forget I said that. My point is, Father has been very lenient with his daughters, and because of that, they’ve assumed too much freedom. I’m the last hope he’s got for a decent child. But it’s only a matter of time before he’s pushed too far. I don’t want you to be the cause of that.” 

Weiss was mentally glued to the floor, watching her brother leave. Her little raccoon ears drooped.

At this time, Sheila finished singing her favorite song, leaving most of the party-goers dumbfounded. “Ha ha ha! Gotta hand it to your daughter, Mr. Schnee, she knows how to start a party!” Cheren said.

“Heh heh, yes… So, about what I was saying before…” Jacques said.

“About the KND having too much power? I mean, a lot of my operatives are pretty strong, sure, but that isn’t our fault. The reason we trained ourselves so much is because our enemies were really powerful, too. If we weren’t so powerful, we couldn’t have protected everyone.”

“True, but think about those that aren’t powerful. We mean no offense, it’s just that some people feel… challenged by your organization. In fact, they come to us, our loyal customers, wondering if the KND would take over our businesses. After all, it’s in their nature to raise their weapons at any adult that sweeps their path.”

“That’s not true! The KND protects kids AND adults from people who try to hurt them.”

“And what do you consider to be ‘hurting people’?”

“I don’t know… Destroying planets, kidnappers, dictators… businessmen who use their power to oppress others?” He cocked a brow.

“Ho ho ho. Cheren, when a group of people have as much power and influence as you all have, they will start to convince their selves that their way is the law, and that’s what our customers are afraid of. With that said, I would like to make a proposal: allow us Corporate Presidents to command a fraction of your organization.”

“What?! Why would I do that?”

“Simple, really: to balance our military powers. Even we cannot deny how exceptional your operatives are, nor can anyone else. People are afraid that, if you decided to conquer the universe, no one could stop you. But if you gave some of your operatives to us, our two organizations could be equals. We could watch over you, you could watch over us, and we would prevent each other from assuming too much power. Not that I believe you would ever go that far.” Jacques chuckled. “But it would certainly put everyone’s minds at ease.”

“Yeah, put YOUR minds at ease! Sorry, but the answer’s no.”

Jacques glanced at Mom, then at Cheren. The stream’s comments were reading, ‘Ooo sassy,’ ‘What was he expecting him to say?’ ‘A snot-nosed kid down to the bone.’ “What are you saying?” Jacques asked, hands folded. “That you can’t trust us adults?”

“No, I’m saying that my operatives aren’t products that I would trade like a businessman. They mean everything to me, and we’ve been through too much for me to just trim them down.”

“Ho ho. Surely, you have SOME operatives you could endure without. You have hundreds of sectors, yet we only hear a handful of them getting recognition. Wouldn’t your job as a Supreme Leader be so much easier if you had less to deal with?”

“Every sector’s town gets attacked by villains almost every day or so. Even if they’re small threats, all my operatives play their part in protecting the world.”

“But that’s what our mission is, too! Whether under our control or yours, the world is still in safe hands. Besides, it would not benefit you if people feared your growing organization. You would be making them happier by giving operatives to us, don’t you agree?”

“You wanna talk about making people happier? Okay. Did the Corporate Presidents save that girl from the cursed art gallery?” Cheren asked with rising aggression.

“Er… what girl?”

“Did you guys save that sick town that ANOTHER Corporate President was torturing? Did you guys save that one girl who was enslaved by her father?” Doffy Jr. grit his teeth at this. “Did you bring that one girl out of her mental coma and get her to smile?!”

“So you LIKE saving girls, GET TO THE POINT!!” Mom bellowed.

“Mom, please!”

“That’s what the Kids Next Door does, whether people like it or not. We aren’t trying to oppress or conquer anyone, we just want to make life easier for everyone. And before you say, ‘But everyone will be happier if you cut down your numbers bleh bleh bleh,’ I really don’t care what people think. As long as villains aren’t building a giant death cannon or turning everyone into a single gender, then people can be happy. And if none of that stuff is happening, we’re just gonna live like normal people do. We’re gonna keep doing things our way. If you’d like to be allies, we’d be happy to accept, but you’re not getting any of my operatives.”

The comments read, ‘You can’t argue with that,’ ‘Them’s true words, eh?’ (came from Marine), as well as, ‘Cheren is so cool!’

“Ha ha ha!” Nagisa laughed, his friends watching the stream at Sector J. “I tell ya, when Cheren gets serious, you can’t beat him. Huh, guys?”

However, Index’s eye was drawn to something else: a flock of golden butterflies seemed to be amassing around Cheren, providing a very warm and guiding light. Yet, no one else was able to see them. Index smiled. _Hmmm… the Rukh sure seem to like him._

“That’s a load of bullcrap!” Doflamingo stomped up to Cheren. “Your ways are trash and you know it! You KND think you’re all about justice, the ‘high and mighty’ defenders of the universe. Sure, you may have helped people who were crying and begging for it, but if someone doesn’t see things YOUR way, or someone you classify as a villain, you won’t give a damn if they’re dead or dying!”

“Doffy, if this is about your father, his death was an accident.”

“I’m glad you brought that up, because let’s talk about them for a second: my father and his killer, Mr. York. You went to Mr. York’s funeral because he was a hero. But when my father died, you weren’t there to pay your respects, you were celebrating your birthday, celebrating your victory, and other sh**. You see yourself as a Beacon of Light and Justice, ignoring people in the darkness like us!”

“That’s not true! I was there, Doffy! I was there for your father’s funeral. …I had Vweeb shrink me and hide in Sugar’s ear.” He blushed. “I was afraid to show myself at the time because…”

“Because, why?”

“…Because Mr. York didn’t kill Doflamingo, Sr.. It was me.”

The party had undergone a dead silence. Doffy Jr. became as blank as a statue. “…It was my Demon State. When I get really angry, I used to go on a rampage and had no idea what I was doing. If I was in control, I would’ve stopped myself and arrested him properly. You think I only see myself as a Beacon of Justice? Well, I’m not. I’m no hero.”

“. . . . . Hnhnhnhnhn hehehehehahahahaha!” Doffy plopped his head on the table and banged it. “You MUST be bluffing! No person would be STUPID enough to admit to a murder,” he took off his glasses and looked Cheren in the eye, “right in front of the victim’s son.” There was pure malice in his pupils.

“Well, I did. And… I’m sorry.”

Jacques glanced at Mom, hoping she was still recording, then said in a light tone, “I must say, that is quite a shocking revelation.”

“Alright, look,” Chris spoke up, walking up on the platform, “before everyone gangs up on Cheren, let’s recap all the bad things Doflamingo did. Enslaved Minish, enslaved his own daughter, turned people into toys while erasing everyone’s memories of their existence; and Cheren was one of them! I mean, if someone tried to erase any of YOU from existence,” he turned to the party-goers, “wouldn’t you be pretty pissed off?! Hell, if I knew what was going on, I might’ve gone up and killed Doflamingo myself!”

“ME, TOO!” Sheila yelled.

“WEISS!” Jacques shouted.

“Er, I mean, I wouldn’t wanna forget you either, Dad! I love you!”

“DON’T try to turn this against my father!” Doffy Jr. stated. “Fine! He was a criminal, but you killed him out of blind rage! It’s only fair that YOU get punished as well! Mr. York was never condemned because he was viewed as a hero. But you can make up for HIS mistake as well. So, Cheren?! How do you plan to make up for it? No more having your friends stick up for you, no more having the world defend you. I want TRUE justice!”

“…” Cheren stood and embraced Doflamingo in a hug. Again, the young president was struck frozen. “All I can do is learn from my mistake and keep moving forward. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. …And I would like to welcome you back to the KND.”

The people watching the stream either felt fuzzy or strongly mixed feelings. Mom was seeing comments like ‘Awwwww,’ ‘We forgive you, Cheren,’ ‘He’s gonna say no,’ or ‘Introducing Ultra Fizz, only $2.99! PLEASE DON’T SPAM ME!’

Doflamingo pushed him off. “Do you seriously think I’m just gonna forgive you with a few cheesy words and a HUG?!”

“No, I don’t. I feel terrible for what I did, but I’m not gonna let it torture me. If you ever killed anyone, you would hate yourself, too. But if you wanna kill me anyway, do it right now if it’ll make you happy.”

The chat was reading, ‘Hey we all make mistakes,’ ‘I’m with Cheren, I mean if I was in his shoes,’ and ‘Didn’t Doflamingo come back as a zombie? All he did was try to kill Mrs. Uno, didn’t try to find his son or nothin’.’

Doffy formed a sword out of strings and raised it. “… … …Forget it.” He retracted the strings. “I give up. No matter how much I hate you, I can’t deny… you’re sincere in your words. And I wouldn’t look much like a man if I killed you here. But I still don’t forgive you, and I’m not rejoining the KND either. I may not have a father anymore, but I still have a family: the Noah’s Ark Circus. They were in need of help, too. And together, we’ll help more people that the KND has neglected.”

The streamers started commenting, ‘AWWWWW,’ ‘Doffy you softy!’ and ‘This is boring! When’s the Australian German girl gonna sing again?!’

“Then I wish you the best of luck.” Cheren smiled.

“Yeah. I’m going home.” Doffy began to leave.

Cheren drew his sword and sliced the strings he had attached to him. “Nice try!”

“HEY! MUSTACHE FACE!” Sheila’s voice bellowed across the room. The young raccoon marched up to the table in a rage.

“My dear, is something troubling-”

“YES there is!” Weiss hopped onto the table, looking down at her father. “What do you have against Mobians, anyway?! Calling them filth, saying we should go extinct!”

“Where on EARTH did you hear such an outrageous lie?!”

“I snuck me a look at your daughter’s diary. Apparently, you and her LOVE talkin’ trash about us. WELL, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER, you stupid dingo!” She shouted at Sheila.

Said girl scratched her borrowed white hair in confusion. “Why am I yelling like that?”

“But you know what, if you all weren’t being so nasty to the Mobians, then maybe they wouldn’t attack you!” Weiss resumed at her father. The chat was saying, ‘Is this true?’ ‘That’s one angry sheila,’ ‘Awww I’m sure Weiss didn’t mean it.’ “Did you ever think of that?”

“I bear no ill will toward the Mobians, only the ones that were antagonizing us.”

“Well, Weiss’ diary says differently. You two think they’re better off as slaves like the animals they are. You’d like to find all the hybrids like me and cut off our animal limbs, don’t ya?! Well, Big Boy?!” Weiss grabbed her father’s collar. “YA GONNA CUT ME TAIL OFF?!”

“I’ll cut your tongue out FIRST, you filthy animal! !” Jacques shouted, grabbing Sheila’s arms. The operatives gasped, glaring at the president, while Sheila’s anger was brimming in Weiss’ eyes.

Weiss’ own anger triggered an instinct in Sheila’s mind, and she pulled back her right fist, imbued it with light, and PUNCHED! Everyone was raving as Jacques flew across the diner and SMASHED Sector $’s table. He was out cold with a fist-shaped dent in the side of his head.

Sheila tried to restrain her excitement. Weiss turned to her next, smirked, and raised her fist threateningly. “Hehe!” Sheila grinned and winked. “WAAAAAAAHHH!” She fled from the diner in the fakest fashion ever.

“…Uh… Mom?” Ted Wassanasong finally spoke. “Are you still recording?” The woman flinched. Indeed, the chat was going wild.

_GET WRECKED, SCHNEE_

_Boycott Schnee!!_

_Racist prick!_

_Sheila’s my girl!_

_Faunus pride!!_

_Sheila is best girl!_

_Wreck that sucker! …Damn autocorrect._

_Shoulda kicked him in the nards!_

The Superbian kids, Avalaran kids, and the Earthican kids were cheering. The pirates were laughing hysterically, especially a certain crocodile. The Mobian dog woman smiled and nodded in approval.

“Eh heh heh! I think it’s time to go.” Cheren said.

**Sector J**

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The swapped girls were laughing on the sand. “Admit it, Whites, you enjoyed being me after all!”

“Heeheehee, you’re right, Sheila, I guess I did!”

“Hehehe! …Still, none of that stuff was actually true, was it? I mean, the parts about you?”

“Uhh… some of it… may have been. But I don’t think that anymore, I don’t hate Mobians or Faunus, really, I-”

“Calm down, Whites, I ’ave your memories, remember? I know you’re a sweetie inside, hehe!”

“Heheh… Thanks, Sheila.”

“Good NEEEEEWWWS!” Melody called, stepping up with Manaphy in her arms.

“You’re just in time, Mel! Hurry up and fix this, mess!” Chris said.

“You heard him, Manaphy.”

“Okay, Mela! PHYYYYY!” Manaphy connected Weiss and Sheila once more and swapped them back to normal.

“Sigh… Thank goodness.” Weiss sighed.

“I missed me old rags!” Sheila hugged herself. “Well, it’s been a real hoot, Whites, but I got adventuring to get back to. See ya ’round!”

“Likewise, Sheila!” Weiss waved.

“Wait a second, where’s Sebastian?” Ciel asked.

**Iceberg Gala**

The nobles were fleeing as the frozen restaurant began to melt in its waterfalls. The ovens had been working nonstop as Sebastian and Roger’s cook-off was reaching its climax. “It’s YOUR fault my comedic side-plot was cut!”

“Your existence was highly irrelevant.”

“I’LL MAKE YOU IRRELEVANT!” Roger began to duel him with spatula vs. spatula.

 

**This chapter was going to be A LOT different. But the beginning parts ended up taking longer than I thought, and if this chapter went the original way, I would’ve lost focus. So, I think this went a lot better. Sheila’s song “Binks’ Sake” is from _One Piece_. And thus, we arrive at the concluding chapter of _Sector Unrecognized Symbol_. Our final member is Ciel.**


	6. The Earl’s Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive's secret is revealed.

**So, did everyone catch those very obvious foreshadows last chapter? Anyway, we’re ending this story on a rather soft note. And this may or may not be a huge fanservice chapter for someone.**

****

**_

Chapter £6: The Earl’s Punishment

_**

****

_“SOMEONE! ANYONE!” Young Ciel’s screams were barely audible through those of the dying children on the table. His eye absorbed every moment of torment his fellow captives were enduring until their last breath. “I don’t care who! Just kill these heathens! Put a stop to this nightmare! ANYONE! ANYONE!!”_

_A mass of darkness shrouded the room, slaying all the adults. By this time, unfortunately, all the children but Ciel had been sacrificed. The demon that had revealed himself faced the helpless child with brimming red eyes. “Now that you have issued your first order… our contract is established.”_

_They had finally left the darkness and were out in a sunny, grassy field. “Very well. I shall help you attain revenge on those who disgraced the Phantomhive name. And once My Lord is satisfied… I shall devour your soul. So is the law of the Black Butlers.”_

_“And what is my butler’s name?”_

_“What does my Young Lord wish to name me?”_

_“Hmm… How about… Sebastian?”_

_“Was that the name of your previous butler?”_

_“No. It’s the name of my old dog.” This put a disgruntled frown on the demon’s face._

“Good morning, My Lord.” Ciel awoke in the darkness of his black-curtained bed, in his room alit by purple candlelight. “Did you sleep well?”

“Vividly. I dreamt about the past again.”

“Oh, yes. Such wonderful times we had.” Sebastian began to help Ciel get dressed, slipping black socks over his black-painted toenails and up his legs. “We hunted so many criminals in your quest for revenge. You showed no fear, knowing it was inevitable that I would take your soul.” Sebastian served him a tray of Sanzu Tea. “And at the last moment, the Fates decided to play me and make you immortal. Or perhaps the Fates were trying to save you… in spite of all the _heinous_ crimes you committed.”

Ciel finished his tea and walked out to the living room, seeing rain outside. “When do you plan on actually telling them, My Lord? I’m certain they would not detest you if they knew the truth. After all, if the Uno kids are allowed to be here…”

“It’s not that I mind them finding out I’m a demon… it’s that I expect them to ask me why I joined the KND. And the truth is, I’m still unsure.”

“At first, I thought it was to make up for the children you ordered me to murder. Hm, but then you nearly repeated your actions at Kelvin’s manor.”

“That act was meant to put them out of their misery, because as I said, there was no way to-”

“Yes, My Lord, I still remember your reasons, you do not need to remind me. Unless you mean to remind yourself?” Sebastian smirked.

“Ergh.” Ciel felt his head swell a tad. “Fine, think what you will. Anyway, stay here and guard the treehouse. I’ll be elsewhere.” Ciel walked toward the hangar.

“As you wish, My Lord.”

“Uwaaaaaaahhhh…” Carol moaned as she walked out into the living room. “It almost never rains in Poshley Heights, why does it have to rain nooooooww? Huh?” She noticed Sebastian cooking breakfast in the kitchen. “Hey, Sebastian. Where’s Ciel?”

“My Young Lord is out on a walk. Or, a ‘flight’ as it were.”

“Like he does every week. Where does he go?”

“He never tells me.” _Of course, I can sense his location._

“Well, I guess everyone enjoys their alone time.” _After all, there’s always at least one operative in each sector with a mysterious past. I wonder what his is…_

**Sector SA Treehouse**

“Welcome to St. Index’s First Church of the KND.” The young nun spoke with hands folded. Her room was modeled exactly like a church. “Here is where operatives confess their sins in safety and in secrecy. Rest assured, the Lord will forgive you, but your priestess makes no promise that she won’t bite you in the arm. What sins would you like to confess to me?”

Ciel was the only one in this big, vacant room. “Does anybody even actually do this nonsense?”

“Yes they do, actually.” She gave a wry smirk. “Why, our very own Supreme Leader once came here to practice confessing a sin to someone else.”

“Well, I’ve got nothing to confess. I was only wondering something and thought I should get a nun’s opinion.”

“Ask me anything.”

“Lately, I’ve been hearing a lot of talk on what constitutes good and evil. So, now I want to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

“My thoughts, huh? Well, I always believed that everyone has light in them, and some people need more time for that light to grow. I pray for any soul that has met their demise, be they hero or villain. And just because a person listens to their darkness more than their light, it doesn’t mean they should be abandoned. But I used to be skeptical about demons like yourself, and I never counted the Unos because they were human-born. But I can tell, inside that heart of darkness is a soul, awash in agony.”

“What do I have to be ashamed of? It wasn’t my choice to become a demon, and I only punished evil humans like Baron Kelvin.”

“You take all the time you need.” Index came up and patted him on the head. “Lots of people have a hard time admitting their sins. Just know that you have complete trust in me.”

“Don’t get a swelled head-” Ciel pushed her arm off- “OUCH! !” He burned his hand on her habit.

“Oh yeah, don’t touch my habit.” Index said casually. “Its holy fibers are meant to repel dark spirits and energy.”

Ciel shook his reddened hand of the heat. “Very funny.”

“’Scuse me?” a voice spoke from the doorway. The two looked and saw Lola Stork enter the cathedral.

“Oh, hello, Lola.” Index greeted. “Have you come to confess your sins?”

“’Guess so.” She was about to take a seat when she noticed, “Oh, it’s you.” Lola vaguely recognized him. “Yyyyou’re…?”

“Ciel Phantomhive, Sector $.” He stood up. “The church is yours, I was just finishing up.” And he began to leave.

“Hey!” Index chased him. “You can’t just leave without dropping some guilt off your chest!”

“I only wanted to ask the question.”

She rushed in front of him, “Because you feel depressed inside and you’re fighting with your internal demons (hehe, irony), and I’m the only nun you can trust with your heart. After all, I made a solemn vow as a nun to keep your secret.”

“You made a solemn vow that if you told anybody, you would become my slave.”

“And you will as well if you reveal my true name.” Index poked his nose. “So, I think we have a mutual understanding.”

“Look, can I just ‘admit my sins’ or not?” Lola asked, walking up. “I didn’t even do anything, I was just sleepwalking, went into MaKayla’s room, and… bit her in the leg.” She licked her teeth. “Sigh, ever since Halloween, my blood addiction’s come back. When I was little, I used to bite people all the time. It’s why Terry sleeps in a different room.”

“I have just the cure for that!” Index raised a finger. “The Blood of Christ breaks any vampire’s addiction.”

“I got a better idea.” Ciel pulled up his right sleeve. “Suck on my blood, it can’t taste very good.”

“Your loss, dude.” Lola sunk her teeth in. “!!!!” Her pupils grew wide, and Lola began sapping him like a straw in chocolate shake. _“Sooooooooo gooooooood…”_

When she finished, Ciel studied his shriveled arm. “Well, that probably didn’t help.” He took out and drunk some Sanzu Water, refilling his arm.

“Dude, I never tasted blood as good as yours! …Boy, that isn’t a sentence you hear every day. Like, what’s it made out of?”

“Sanzu.” Ciel’s eye turned red. “I’m a demon.”

“Well, THAT was casual.” Index remarked.

“Wow, and I’m a Nightmare. We should be buddies!” Lola grabbed his arm and pulled him in. “Come on, let’s ditch this temple and go someplace breathable!”

“Sounds like a plan. Later, Index.” Arms around the other’s, the two left the treehouse, watched by a disgruntled Index.

**Forest of Darkness**

In the heart of the darkest forest on Earth, ghosts of all forms lived in harmony, unseen by the authority of the reapers and spirits. Lola purchased a blood shake at a stand while Ciel bought a pizza with unsavorable ingredients. “Mmmm, nothing like hanging out with your fellow monsters. So, what were you doing there, anyway? Your teammates kick you out, too?”

“No, I just needed a break from them.” Ciel answered.

“Why, they treating you bad?”

“No, I… sigh, I don’t even know.”

“I bet I do: you wanna embrace your inner demon, don’t ya? You can’t do it around your friends ’cause they might judge you, huh? Well, Dr. Stork has just the treatment for that!”

Lola brought him to a “restaurant” with no building or roof, only tables and a counter selling plates of ghost food. “A demon’s favorite food is souls, right? Well, welcome to the Soul Buffet, where animal spirits are captured and reformed into edible pieces! We also got ghost plants in case you’re vegetarian. You ever had somethin’ like this before?”

“Well, no, actually. I mostly eat food from the Underworld.”

“Then have a bite! I mean, I can’t eat it myself, but I’m sure you’ll love it.”

They bought some Ghost Beef Sirloin, but Ciel had no forks or knives to cut it. “Dude, just eat it the old-fashioned way; you know, like Sheila does!” Not bothering to remark at the primitive suggestion, Ciel bit a chunk out. “Soooo?…”

A feeling of pure delight came across him. “It’s… delicious.” He quickly dug into the intangible meat, Lola giggling as he wolfed the whole thing down in minutes. “I need to have MORE of this!”

“Oh, we can do a little more than that, dude!”

There were moose grazing in an open field of the forest, and they stuck their heads up at hearing a twig crack. Lola grinned, waving at them. From behind the moose, Ciel raced out of the darkness, his eye shining red as he tackled one and began to suck out its soul. The other moose were fleeing, but Lola spanked their bottoms from overhead and swooped down to suck on one’s blood. Ciel grabbed Lola’s arm and treated her to a dance as they finished the last of their meals.

They later went to the Underworld to swim in a local Sanzu pool. The earl had taken off his eyepatch so that it wouldn’t get soggy, and Lola could see much joy in his unusual star symbol eye. Lola put her foam noodle in the water and blew it at Ciel, and he returned this by shooting her with a water gun.

Afterwards, they met out in a field, where Lola was now in her Fury Form, her wings spread wide. She unleashed an array of Spank Hands, Ciel dodging with demon speed and charging at her. He swung kicks that she blocked with her wings, then they grabbed each other’s hands. Lola gnashed at his head, but he dodged it left and right and headbutted her, squishing her nose and kicking her back afterwards. The battle lasted for several minutes, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

**Sector $ Treehouse**

“Ciel sure has been gone a long time, hasn’t he?” Raleigh asked, playing fetch with his Pichu and Togedemaru. “You don’t think he’s run into trouble?”

“Nonsense, I’m sure my young master is having a wonderful time.” Sebastian said. “Why, I don’t think he’s had this much fun for a long time.”

“You say that like you know exactly what he’s doing.” Pacifica said.

“What kind of a butler would I be if I didn’t have keen instincts? Speaking of which, they should be getting back in three seconds.”

“YAHOOOO!” cheered Lola as she and Ciel kicked open the door, hugging each other and swaying.

“Oh, Ciel!” Carol greeted. “And… uh, the Sector IC girl. Was her name Lala or Lola?”

“She looks like a Lola.” Pacifica said.

“I swear I know a Lala from somewhere… Anyway, how’ve you been?”

“I feel GREAT! Like I can go another 200 years!” Ciel danced away from Lola and over to Carol, looking her in the eye. “And YOU look positively ravishing this evening.”

“Hehe! It’s only 2 in the afternoon.”

“The moon can come crashing down for all I care, and it would still be a wonderful evening. You, Schnee! Play me ‘Once Upon a Dream’!” He tossed Weiss a strange, blue horn-like device.

“W-What’s this?”

“It’s a Holophonor, I bought it from Coruscant.”

“But I don’t know how it works!”

“That’s perfect, just play it!”

“Okay…” Weiss put the reed to her mouth and maneuvered her fingers over the holes. Ciel and Carol danced under the unpleasant, distorted music. Carol barely had control over her own feet, for Ciel led every step of this dance. The Holophonor projected an unsightly hologram of a prince and princess, their faces morphing like frogs.

Ciel was still joyous as he led the dance, his eye brimming. “C-Ciel… was your eye always red?”

“Which do you like better?”

“Eh, hehe. Well, I thought the blue kind of reflected the moon pretty well, but…”

“Lola, what exactly did you do with him?” Raleigh asked.

“Just some goth kid stuff.”

“I knew Ciel was dark, but I didn’t think he was into that.”

“WHOA!” Carol was off her feet and whirling around and around. “Ciel, take it easy! I’m flattered, but I don’t really love you this way.”

“Then how about a kiss?” Ciel stopped and brought her lips into his. Lola moaned “OOOOOOHHH!” and the others shared equal expressions of shock. Carol remained frightened by this sudden development, and when Ciel pulled away, her very soul was flowing from her mouth into his.

 _“MMMMMM! NNNNN!”_ Carol panicked, reaching back for her laptop and then BASHING him in the head. Her soul returned, but she whacked Ciel again for safety. “What the HELL was that, Ciel?!”

His eye became blue and he covered his mouth in shame. “Ulp… I…I’m sorry…” He stood and fast-walked out.

“Yeah, we probably jumped the ball on that one…” Lola said sheepishly.

“Ciel, where are you going?” Raleigh called. The earl ignored him and shut the door to the treehouse’s balcony. He was beginning to climb his way down. “Just… what was that just now?”

“Sebastian?” Weiss turned and noticed the butler gone. “Hmm… Lola, what exactly were you doing with him?”

“Sigh… I feel kinda bad about telling you, but I feel like this is sorta my fault, anyway.”

“Did you learn about his past?” Pacifica asked.

“Kind of, but I don’t know all the details. Basically…”

**Poshley Outskirts**

Ciel had retreated to the field at the base of Poshley Mountains. He was a soggy gray rock in the middle of this muggy grassland, seeming to hope the rain will wash him away. “When are you going to drop this hapless illusion, My Lord?” The rain no longer touched him as his butler held a black umbrella overhead. “Feeling guilt like a common mortal… What kind of demon are you?”

“Stop saying that. I already know what I am, you fool.”

“And I still find it hard to believe. You joined the Kids Next Door, made yourself mortal friends, and for what? All to convince yourself that you were still human. Face it, Master, no matter how you try, your heart is forever consumed with darkness. The curse on you can never be broken. Even before you received it, you had willingly followed the path of darkness. You had given your soul to a demon. And to this day, that demon has remained your only friend.”

“That…That’s not completely true… I…” Ciel looked up at the barren field ahead. Through all the rain and mist, he could make out a vision of himself, dancing with a girl with curly golden pigtails and a red dress. He could still hear her cute childish giggle.

“…” Ciel trembled. “Hmhmhm… haha… BWAH ha ha ha ha ha ha!” His face was suddenly beaming. “What a fool I was, thinking I belonged with them! Joining this foolish organization! No matter what they say, these mortals have a firm sense of justice that has no room for someone like me! I am a demon that has murdered children and adults alike because I believed in my own twisted ideals! In my heart, I was never human! And now I am a washed-up demon who’s so bored, I’m pulling this childish prank!” He stood. “Well, if I am such a loyal operative, there is only one thing I can do.”

He faced up at his butler, “Sebastian, just put an end to me! End my miserable existence in this universe once and for all!”

“My Lord, if I kill you, you’ll just reform in the Underworld.”

“Then do something! Anything! Throw me in the Sanzu River, have me tortured for eternity, anything to punish me for all my sins!”

“…” The butler was silent for a moment. “Very well, My Young Lord.” He raised his hand, ready to penetrate Ciel’s brain.

His arm was wrapped in chains, along with his body. He looked back and saw Pacifica, who pressed the buttons and tightened the chains. Weiss swooped by on an ice path and grabbed Ciel. “You’re one hell of a butler, Sebastian, but attacking your master is where we draw the line!”

“My Lord’s orders are absolute.” Sebastian used his superior strength to rip off the Chains of Judgment.

“Let me go, you fool, I ordered him to kill me!”

“We never gave you permission to die!” Weiss stated.

“YOU’RE not my leader!”

“No, but you’re my teammate!”

“Please do not make this difficult, kids.” Sebastian said, but was immediately electrocuted by Pichu.

“But that’s just how we like it!” Raleigh said. (“Pichu!”)

“Stand down, Sebastian!” ordered Carol. “Or pay the price!”

“…” Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes. “Mortal children are so annoying.” The butler zipped behind Carol and tried to K.O. her via karate chop, but Mr. Game-and-Watch popped out of her laptop and bashed him with a “3” hammer, shocking him. Pacifica wrapped chains around his legs, hauled him overhead, and smashed him against the ground, but he quickly spun and unwrapped himself, spinning Pacifica as a result. Weiss skied over and jabbed her Myrtenaster at Sebastian, the butler swiftly dodging her stabs and kneeing her in the stomach, then punching her away.

The Game-and-Watches formed a cylinder around the butler, stacking ever taller to ensure there was no climbing out. Raleigh’s Magnemite floated above the top and struck thunder down, but Sebastian easily broke through the Game-and-Wall to escape. Weiss quickly froze the ground at his feet, then willed icicles to sprout up around him, and while Sebastian tried to cut them down, Magnemite was given a second chance to strike lightning at him. The butler endured the attack, then quickly chucked a knife up with bullet speed up to Magnemite’s eye. “Bronzor, use psychic!” Raleigh’s Pokémon was hasty to follow his order and catch the knife.

Pacifica grabbed Sebastian again in her chains and tightened the grip, and he spun around in attempt to undo these binds, but the Northwest had detached those chains to keep from going dizzy, and Sebastian was nearly caught unprepared when Weiss threw icicles at him. He swiftly grabbed and threw them back, but Bronzor had the chance to throw the knife, which ended up piercing Sebastian’s left eye when he instinctively looked up. Weiss froze his feet, Carol tossed a Game-and-Watch that fortunately landed on “9” and nearly blasted him across the field, but Pacifica was quick to catch him in her chains. She twisted and tightened them, hauled Sebastian overhead, and down at Weiss as she threw her arms up and pierced the butler with a giant icicle.

Ciel was mortally horrified by the sight. There were too many things he couldn’t believe… with Sebastian defeated being the lowest on the list. “Sigh… Are you okay, Ciel?” Carol asked.

“OKAY?!” He jumped to his feet in a rage. “You think you had any right to save me?! I am a FOUL DEMON! Anything short of death is—OOOOUUUH!” Weiss silenced him by kicking him in the nuts. It was a lot more painful in high heels, so he fell to his knees.

“We don’t care if you’re a demon or a mortal.” Weiss stated. “You’re not getting out of it by killing yourself.”

“You wanna get punished for all the terrible crimes you committed?” Carol asked with hands on her hips. “That’s the responsibility of your teammates, got it?!”

“Nnnn…” Ciel had to hold his privates. “This isn’t a joke. It isn’t a simple matter of disobeying orders. You could never understand… the pain I had to go through. The decisions I had to make. The types of hardships you had to face were nothing compared to-”

“Maybe you’re right.” Pacifica stated. “Ciel… I don’t know how you’re a demon and I’m not even gonna ask. You’ve probably faced nightmares worse than any of us could imagine. And there’s no point telling you to forget the past, either. But you kept your pain to yourself because you couldn’t trust us!” She tugged on one of her chains like a whip. “So, I guess we have to show our love the hard way!” She caught Ciel with the chain and pulled him over, embracing him in a hug.

Before he could ask about this, Carol hugged him, then Raleigh, and Weiss. The rain began to subside; perhaps the heavens were touched by their warm moment. Ciel felt an unusual warmth inside his heart, and it was nothing that a demon ever experienced before. His eyepatch came loose, and tears leaked from both eyes. “WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…!”

“Sigh… Every sector’s got one.” Lola shook her head in disbelief, floating overhead. Sebastian remained dead in his icicle trap, though his half-awake eyes observed everything. It was a very unusual sight indeed for his young master…

**Sector $ Treehouse**

Raleigh dropped a plate of broccoli, beans, and carrots in front of Ciel. “You’re not leaving this table until you finish every bite.” Raleigh said scoldingly.

“But I hate mortal food, it makes me sick…”

“Too bad, it’s good for you.”

“And when you’re done, our clothes are on the bed in your room.” Pacifica said. “Make sure you wash them all to our specifications, and fold them perfectly.”

“Don’t forget to polish our weapons and refill our ammo.” Weiss winked.

“The bathrooms could use a bit of scrubbing, too.” Carol said.

“Why do I have to do all the choooores?” Ciel shrunk in his seat.

“Well, _someone_ has to be the butler until Sebastian recovers. And since you have centuries of punishment to make up for, we’ll help you every step of the way!”

“It’s what friends are for!” Raleigh patted his back.

“Hmmm…” Ciel cracked a smile. “You silly mortals…”

After Ciel finished stomaching his toxic human food, he began polishing Carol’s shoes on the couch. The girl was reading on her laptop. “Oh, hey! Mikoto decided to sign up for CND Training! She even brought a few friends, too, ohhhh they’ll be so amazing! Hm?” She looked around at him. “Oh, yeah… you still wanna be leader?”

Ciel flushed; his current predicament was very unleaderlike. “You know what, you can be leader. I don’t care anymore.”

“Oh… hmm.” Carol smiled. “You know what, how ’bout we just stay as a leaderless sector? In a way, all of us are good at leading.”

“Are you serious? The more we bicker about it, the less focused we’ll be.”

“Yeah, but we can wait until everyone has a fair shot at winning.” She winked. Ciel flushed again and resumed polishing.

Lola smiled, happy for her new friend. Her wristwatch rang, and she answered to, “What up, Terry. Is Kayla still mad?”

_“No, she wants to apologize… but listen, Lol’, you should probably get over here ASAP. We received an invitation to a party.”_

“A party? Wicked! What kind? Who’s having it?”

 _“Uh… well, it’s a family reunion. A…_ Linlin _family reunion.”_

“Wait… isn’t Linlin…”

**Stork Household**

“Y-Yeah…” Terry nervously glanced back at his parents, who were being held at gunpoint by a three-eyed woman and a band of pirates. “You should probably just come over.”

**_Sector $_ : Cast:**

**Kerry Williams as _Carol Masterson_**

**Brina Palencia as _Ciel Phantomhive_**

**J. Michael Tatum as _Sebastian Michaelis_**

**Casey Lee Williams as _Weiss Schnee_**

**Laurie Hymes as _Prince Raleigh_**

**Jackie Buscarina as _Pacifica Northwest_**

**Sharon Mann as _Cheren Uno_**

**Tara Strong as _Sheila Frantic_ , Melody Jackson, Eva Jackson, Anthony McKenzie, and _Maddy Murphy_**

**Monica Rial as _Index_ and _Tsuyu Asui_**

**Brittney Karbowski as _Wendy Marvell_ and _Mocha_**

**MaKayla Rogers as _Aranea Fulbright_**

**Lindsay Seidel as _Nagisa Shiota_**

**Apphia Yu as _Hat Kid_**

**Lauren Tom as _Lola Stork_**

**Jason Douglas as _Jacques Schnee_**

**Howard Wang as _Whitley Schnee_**

**Robert McCollum as _Don Quixote Doflamingo, Jr._**

**Cristina Vee as _Killua Zoldyck_**

**Lori Phillips as _Hoopa_**

**Dan Green as _Vaati_**

**Riley Joseph as _Princess Kimia_**

**Tress MacNeille as _Mom_**

**Mike Judge as _Ted Wassanasong_**

**Characters owned by their respective owners.**

**Published by Archive of Our Own**

**Presented by Gamewizard2008**

**_Sector $_ : _END_**

**So completes the 6th Crossover Sector story and probably the last one I’ll do. So, who was your favorite member of Sector $, and which chapter was your favorite? I think my only regret is not showing off their skills or teamwork enough, but we’ll have more opportunities down the line.**

**And lastly, a special thanks to :iconIDAOfficial: and :iconohaymikoto: for their reviews! I think, of all the reviewers I had in the past, you two are the most detailed and the most honest, and I’m really thankful to have you guys! :D As for our next story, well that one is already in progress. …Take a guess.**

**…**

Cheren Uno had been in his office all day, blissfully unaware of any happenings going on at the moment. “CHEREEEEEEEN!” In came a screaming Goomba girl, bouncing on his desk and making him fall backwards in fear. “Cheren, have I got a present for yoooo-oooouuu!”

“Nngh… what is it, Goombella?” he asked, his glasses askew.

“Well, after hearing about Sector $’s little exploit, I decided to take some initiative myself and try to research these Newborn. Voila!” She grabbed a book from her backpack in her teeth and threw it on his chest.

Cheren held it and read the title. “The… Winter Apocalypse of the Terminan Sea?”

“One of the Newborn is an Ice-type, correct?” Goombella said proudly. “If that isn’t a juicy lead, I don’t know what is.”

Cheren skimmed a few of the pages. “This…This book has pictures of… Link.”

“Feel free to thank me.”

Cheren couldn’t deny… this was a juicy lead. If Link had actually bore witness to a Newborn… then… His face beamed as he thought of the perfect person to help him on this new mission: “Hat Kid.”

**Next in the saga: _The Legend of Zelda: Araea’s Mask_.**


	7. Stork Family Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lala Stork reunites with her brother and meets his family.

**So, this one-shot takes place right after _Sector $_. Yeah, that was a pretty abrupt ending, but it had to be thrown in somewhere. Consider this one-shot a precursor to _Pirate Wars_.**

****

**_

Chapter Bonus: Stork Family Dessert

_**

****

**Stork Household**

Today was an unexpected day for Lola Stork. She didn’t expect to make a new friend at a church. She didn’t expect to find a demon in a church. She wasn’t expecting a long-lost aunt to suddenly pay them a visit, nor was she expecting that same aunt and a band of mustached pirates to hold their family at gunpoint. The least surprising thing was that her aunt had three eyes.

“Bartie, when you talked about your sister, I think you left out a few details.” Virginia said.

“Let me guess.” Lala Stork said. “He forgot to mention my psychotic nature, didn’t you? Well, let’s give everyone a look.” She grabbed her own head and pulled out a strip of film. The four studied the film and saw images of an 8-year-old Lala in a flower dress. Bullies were putting tape over her forehead eye and drawing a left eye where it should be. They were followed by scenes of Bartie gently pulling the tape off and washing the marker off.

“He told us about that.”

“Did he tell you about this part?” A few scenes later, the bullies were creeping up on Lala again. The girl drew a knife and ran to stab them, her eyes full of malice. Bartie tried to restrain her as the injured bullies ran, dripping blood.

“Well, excuse me if I didn’t want people to think my little sister was a murderer!” Bartie shouted.

Lala aimed her gun at his forehead. “Is THAT why you never tried to find me?”

“What?! Of course I tried, I had dozens of operatives on the case!”

“Well, here I am, Bartie! And in case you have trouble seeing me, let me help you out.” She pulled the trigger.

“BARTIE- eh?” Ginny tried to save him, but realized no bullet came out. Just spoke and confetti.

The father was frozen and pale with shock. “FOOLED YA!” Lala glomped her brother in a hug, the two whirling in place. “You fell for the old Confetti Gun trick!”

“Uh. . .” Bartie’s cheeks reddened.

“Aw, I missed you too, Biscuit.”

“Biscuit?” Ginny questioned.

“That’s my… middle name.” Bartie sighed.

“PFFFFAH HAH HAH HAH!” Ginny fell on the floor laughing. “BISCUIT! No wonder you like buttered toast so much!”

“Alright, drop the prop guns, boys.” Lala told the pirates. “It’s time for dessert!” The men dropped their clothes and revealed to be sentient forks, knives, and utensils with eyes and colored handles.

They set a curtain over the dining room table as the utensils brought all kinds of cakes, pies, and dessert down, playing jaunty Italian music for the five family members. “Yo, what’s with the walking silverware?” Ginny asked.

“They’re Volbonans.” Lala answered. “Native to Sweetopia and Mushroom Kingdom. Their entire culture revolves around culinary.”

Lola and Virginia were served red cake with vanilla icing. “Strawberry?” Lola asked.

“Take a closer look.” Lala smirked devilishly.

Ginny sniffed her cake. “It’s… blood!” She took a bite. “DELICIOUS BLOOD!!”

“Fresh from the remains of enemy pirates!” Lala winked. “I was in the audience during Field Day and learned that my niece was a vampire. It was a real big gamble, because no one else would’ve loved that type of cake. Now, before I forget, I have to give Lola her invitation.” She handed her niece a letter sealed with the Big Mom Jolly Roger. “Since I gave one to the rest of you.”

Lola cut it open with her teeth and skimmed it. “‘You have been invited to the Linlin Family Reunion Tea Party on February 15. Attendance is **_ABSOLUTELY REQUIRED_**.’ Hold on, isn’t Linlin Big Mom’s last name?!”

“Maybe I should explain.” Lala said. “Starting with when I went missing. When Bartie was at Moonbase one day, I went out for a walk by myself.” She pulled the film strips out of her mind to give them a visual. “And I was approached by these men in yellow contamination suits. They told me I had a dangerous disease and wanted to take me to a professional doctor to cure it. I felt my eye for a moment and… chose to believe them.”

**22 years ago**

Lala was with a group of other children on a boat, all of whom looked detestably at her. They were taken to a laboratory on a snowy island and brought to a white-skinned scientist in a pink coat of gas.

“HUUUUUU-!” Caesar Clown was royally aghast at seeing her. “Your EYE! It’s…It’s beautiful!” He started weeping, bending over and lightly brushing his hand over it.

“Y-You think my eye is… beautiful?”

“The most beautiful I’ve ever seen!” _I couldn’t let a freak like this go to waste! But if I do, she’ll start to get suspicious. Well, maybe I can do other experiments with her._ “Let me just take a couple samples of your blood, dearie.”

About a day later, Caesar received a call, and the I.D. read _BIG MOM_. He answered, “Hello, Big Mom! Can I help you?”

_“Caesar! I just ran a DNA test with all the samples you sent. I found a match! Tell me whose blood was in Sample 4-I!”_

“Sample 4-I? That was Lala, because of her forehead eye. Wait, you mean she’s actually related to you?”

_“Yes. There’s no doubt she possesses the Sweet Gene. I’m sending some crewmen to get her. Have her ready to go in two hours.”_

“Hold on, Charlotte! You know I can’t have her go blabbing about my secret operation. She’s still convinced she has a disease.”

_“I’ll make sure she stays quiet, no need to fear.”_

“Oh, very well. …But at least allow me to make her face a bit more symmetrical.” Caesar smirked.

Before she knew it, Lala was being taken away on another boat. She was given an “orange” that looked like an eye, having been told it was medicine. Lala believed the doctor, for it tasted horrible. She consumed the whole fruit and felt an unusual pain on the left of her face. A small part of the skin tore open and became a third eye.

Later, Big Mom sent Caesar a photo of her new look. He hugged it to his chest delightedly, adored by the cute little freak.

**Current time**

“Big Mom told me I had the Sweet Gene.” Lala explained. “It’s discernible, but harmless traces of the Candy Virus passed down all the way from Sherry Linlin, our ancestor.”

“So, like, we’re related to Cheren and the Unos, too?!” Lola asked.

“True, but they could be very distant relatives. After all, Sherry has hundreds, maybe thousands of descendants, but only a few of them kept the Linlin name after 5,000 years. It was all part of a family prophecy. Sherry was in love with all the different races in the universe, figuratively and literally. Her dream was to create a utopia where all the races could live together, and breed children with every known race. Of course, there are countless types out there, and Sherry didn’t live long enough to mate with them all. So, it was decreed that, one day, Sherry would be revived, and she would have a long-awaited tea party with all her multi-racial descendants. Hm hm, I see you’ve done your part, Bartie.” She ruffled Lola’s hair. “You have vampire children! Well, this one, at least.”

“But why didn’t Big Mom try to find me or our parents?” Bartie asked.

“I knew the KND was important to you, and I was afraid the pirates would hurt them if they knew you were a part of it. So, I convinced Big Mom that I was abandoned because of my eye, and that I didn’t know my family. I’m a terrific actor, you know!” Her forehead winked. “But now that the Kids Next Door made their selves enemies of the crew, well, that fear doesn’t matter to me now. Still, here’s the weirdest part of it all: our family’s other objective was to create Candied Planet, where we would rule. Big Mom tried to turn the Earth into Candied Planet, but there was already a planet made of food and sweets called Sweetopia! And none of us learned about it until recently.”

Terry and Lola exchanged knowing looks. In truth, Sweetopia was created by Augustus Fizzuras, when they were designing the planets for the New Universe. How ironic that the Linlin Family truly did create their ideal world.

“But now that you mention it, Bartie, why didn’t YOU try to find me?”

“Lala, I DID try to find you! We sent operatives everywhere and none of them came up with anything. The search went on for years, and eventually… I lost hope of ever finding you.”

“Oh, Bartie… I’m sorry for worrying you. I was really debating if I should’ve told them about you. But I think I can make up for it now. You see, I paired up with the stragglers of the crew and went to explore Sweetopia. It seemed that other distant members of the family already found it and were awaiting Sherry’s return. Family members are treated like royalty and we even get assigned our own territories. I was given a town of my own along with my own chocolate factory! You know what that means, Bartie? We can all live the life of luxury!”

“But we don’t wanna move to Sweetopia.” Lola said. “We have Kids Next Door duties.”

“She’s right.” Bartie replied. “I mean, we’re too used to it here. And I don’t think switching our diet to all sweets is a good idea…”

“Well, you don’t have to move there. That being said, though, you really don’t want to miss the tea party. Queen Sherry may be sweet, but she… eh… she gets upset pretty easy. And it’s not pretty.” Sweat trickled down her face. “But as long as you do what she says, you get to go home in one piece. Which reminds me…” Lala closed her eyes. “I’m unofficially engaged.”

“Really? To who?”

“She didn’t say.” Lala smiled sheepishly. “Queen Sherry says it’s to expand our power. It’s a political marriage.”

“Man, those are the worst.” Virginia said. “Are you okay with that?”

“Of course I’m not, but what choice do I have?”

“Well, if you really have no choice, maybe I can be your maid of honor!”

“And I’ll be the flower girl!” Lola offered. “And Terry can be the ring-bearer!”

“You can’t be serious!” Terry argued.

“Aww, you guys are really sweet. But I guess that is in our genes, hehe!”

After everyone was full, they put the leftovers in the fridge. The family gathered outside as the Volbonans were climbing a ladder to their flying candy ship (which had cinnamon roll propellers). “Anyway, I’m sorry I have to leave so soon, but I don’t want to cause a panic. I’m sure your sector is probably calling for help right about now, hm hm! I’ll come to pick you up on the day before the party.”

“I’m really glad I got to see you again, Lala.” Bartie said, hugging his sister. “Even if you are working for an extremely dangerous pirate.”

“Hm hm, well you know what they say: it’s a pirate’s life for me. …I’ll see you later, Biscuit.”

“You too, Pudding.” Bartie blushed.

“Hehehe, I’m never letting that go.” Ginny snickered.

The four waved her off as Lala climbed to the deck and sailed up to the sky. “…You didn’t really buy that sweet act, did you?” Terry whispered to Lola.

“Not really, dude.”

**Great Grandma’s Throne**

_“So, Minister Goomnut, what’s the status of my wedding invites?”_ Queen Sherry asked, chewing a bundle of cinnamon rolls. Her titanic form was highlighted orange by her sun, Prometheus.

“Let’s see.” The Goomba looked off a list. “The Stork Family just accepted their invitation. The search is still on for Augustus Fizzuras and his crew, and we haven’t yet sent the invitations to the Uno and Bean Families.”

_“And the marriage proposals?”_

“Ah, yes, um… It seems Princess Éclair of Mushroom World’s Waffle Kingdom has agreed to marry Vick Chestnut. We have yet to set up a meeting between Diana Cavendish of Planet Avalar and Jaune Pringle. And Jack Skellington of Nightmare Land has so far refused to marry Lala Stork. But seeing as Darkrai is out of commission, kidnapping his Sally friend should be a cakewalk.”

 _“Cake~! Cake~! Cake~! Cake~! Cake~!”_ Sentient cakes were singing on the plate beside the queen.

 

**The Volbonans are from _Mario Odyssey_ , and as it was recently learned in _One Piece_ , “Lala Stork” is actually called Charlotte Pudding, and she is… adorable, and like Big Mom, she was way better than how I portrayed her in _Candied Adventure_.**


End file.
